


Omega Dick Prompts

by gaywatch



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabbles, Ficlets, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Smut, basically aftermath of nightwing 93, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywatch/pseuds/gaywatch
Summary: A/B/O one shots centered around an omega Dick GraysonI'm always taking prompts!





	1. Save The Last Dance for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really_Huge_Grayson_Fan asked for: Teenage Omega Dick attends a Wayne Foundation party, for the first time since presenting as an omega, with Bruce and he is bombarded and overwhelmed with alpha sutors. Alphas who only see him as their way into or taking over the Wayne company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't exactly what you wanted! Also I'm not filling the prompts in order of when i get them. I'm filling the ones I get ideas for first. I'm sorry if this sucks!

Dick absentmindedly played with his emerald bow tie as Bruce stopped to talk to one of the guests. Dick vaguely remembers Bruce mentioning a business deal between the two, so he smiles at the man when he acknowledges the omega and offers his hand for a handshake. His hand finds its way back to his bow tie once it’s dropped and if he moves a bit closer to Bruce’s side, the alpha doesn’t comment. 

They’ve been at the gala for two hours at this point and Dick can’t wait to leave. He’s never been a fan of these stuffy parties to begin with, but since his recent presentation, the sixteen year old can’t help but feel uncomfortable. Everyone’s eyes seem to be on him and everyone that Bruce drags him around to talk to just has to make a comment about his omega status.

It would have been easier to ignore if his presentation was subtle, within the privacy of his own home like most people, but that’s just not his luck. Dick just had to go into his first heat in the middle of class, and some snot nose kids had to run off and tell the press that ‘Dick Grayson, Ward of Bruce Wayne’ is in fact an omega, while Babs made a beeline to the nurse’s office with him in tow. Its not his fault he was in school either, he didn’t realize the symptoms, he just figured he was a bit under the weather and its important to keep his sick days for when Robin needs them. Well he wishes he knew then how that day was going to turn out. Within a few hours, every gossip TV show was gushing over the new omega.

Its not that Dick minds being an omega, he really doesn’t care about castes, but he wishes that his status didn’t change the way people saw him. The posh guests at the gala he’s currently attending, who used to turn up their noses at him and mutter about how he’s a charity case, are suddenly interested in his life and in complementing him, thinking they can get in his pants now. Normally he doesn’t mind so much attention on him, he’s grown used to it in the seven years he’s lived with Bruce, but this is not the kind of attention he likes to attract. It’s on the verge of suffocating at this point. The omega’s eyes sweep across the room and he catches a few people openly staring at him, none of which bother looking away after being caught. ‘Entitled brats,’ Dick thinks to himself before he realizes that he was being spoken to. He flashes a dazzling, apologetic smile up at the business man. “My apologies Mr. Powers, I must have zoned out. What was that?” 

Mr. Powers lets out a chuckle and smiles at the omega, as if he wasn’t one of the men that ridiculed Bruce for taking in a ‘circus act’, as if he always thought so highly of Dick and it’s not a recent development. “I said, my son Jack is around here somewhere,” the man repeats, “I’m sure he would love to dance with you.” 

Bruce gives Dick quick glance, one that most people would think nothing of, but Dick could pick up on the pleading in the man’s eyes. The omega knows his father figure wants Dick to dance with Jack Powers as much as Dick himself wants to, but it would be good for Wayne Enterprises. Dick shoots a ‘you owe me’ look right back at his father figure before returning his attention to Mr. Powers. 

“I’d love to, sir,” the omega responds, and if there’s a bit too much nauseating sweetness in his voice, Mr. Powers doesn’t pick up on it. 

“Perfect,” the business man exclaims. “Excuse me while I go find him. I’ll be quick,” the man excuses himself leaving to look for his son.

Dick smiles until the man can’t see him any longer before turning to look at his guardian. “Jack Powers?” The omega practically whines. “That kid has made my life hell at every single one of these stupid parties,” he reminds the man. Bruce nearly winces at the reminder. “I know, but you’d be doing me a huge favor,” the alpha sighs. “I know you hate the brat, his dad isn’t much better, but if I can just finalize this business deal. I’ll make it up to you,” Bruce insists, wanting to end the conversation since the men in question are already on their way back. “You better,” Dick huffs, before plastering a fake smile on his face and letting the conversation drop. 

“Nice to see you again, Jack,” Dick greets the young alpha, holding his hand out for a handshake. The alpha takes Dick’s hand and brings it to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles. “Always a pleasure, Dick,” he hums, letting their hands fall but not letting go. Dick can’t help but mentally roll his eyes at the alpha. 

“Care to dance?” He asks, but he’s pulling the omega away from their fathers and to an open area of the dance floor before he can answer. ‘What a tool,’ he thinks as he lets the alpha drag him away.  
The taller boy wraps his arm around Dick’s waist possessively and sets his other hand on the boy’s shoulder as the omega thinks about how easily he could flip the boy if the alpha pushes his boundaries any further. But then he remembers his setting and how it would screw Bruce over, so he settles his hands on the boy’s shoulders instead. Jack pulls him closer before swaying them in time with the song. 

“So, how’ve you been, beautiful? It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to catch up,” Jack stares down at Dick with a stupid smirk, one Dick wishes he could slap off of his face. But instead he responds with a tight smile and a short, “I’ve been fine. You?”

The alpha takes that as an excuse to start bragging about himself and his accomplishments, neither of which Dick cares about. The omega responds with ‘oh wow’s and ‘mhmm’s where they seem called for, but for the most part he doesn’t pay him much attention. Jack Powers has always been a self-absorbed prick who doesn’t realize no one cares if he’s the leading scorer on his basketball team.  
The song changes but there isn’t any halt in Jack’s one sided conversation, so Dick remains prisoner for the moment. He continues swaying as the song changes and becomes more aware of the fact that Jack doesn’t care about personal space as he leans down closer to Dick. 

“I have my car outside, want to go for a ride?” He asks, gripping Dick’s waist tighter as he does so. “Oh...uh I think I’m alright in here,” the omega insists, starting to pull away from the alpha. Like hell he’s going anywhere with this sleaze bag, especially alone. 

Dick’s attention is on Jack, in attempt to gauge his expected protest and to see how he can prevent the alpha from getting angry. Just as the taller boy is about to respond, someone clears their throat.  
“Mind if I cut in?” A familiar voice asks, causing Dick to look up. He had been so distracted he hadn’t even notice the older boy appear. 

“Roy!” Dick beamed up at the older alpha, pulling away from Jack to give his friend a hug. He couldn’t be more thankful for Roy’s unexpected arrival. 

“Sorry Jack, do you mind?” Dick turns back to the annoying boy and flashes an apologetic smile. Roy, on the other hand, is smirking in a way that dares him to argue. 

“Of course not,” he responds, his tone making it clear that he does, but he stomps away nonetheless, leaving the other boys on their own.

The omega turns back to his friend and grins. “I didn’t think you’d even be coming,” he admits, placing his hands on Roy’s shoulders with a bit of difficulty high wise. The alpha’s hands find their way to Dick’s hips and he begins to lead them in a small box step. 

“Yeah well, didn’t want leave you all on your own to deal with the sharks,” Roy shrugs. He hasn’t seen Dick since he’s presented, they haven’t discussed it and neither of them feel the need to. It doesn’t change anything about their dynamic. “I know Rob might now need any help, but I thought Dick could at least use some company,” He adds. 

The omega smiles at the confession. “Thanks,” he says shyly. He hates to admit it, but since as Dick, he does have to play the defenseless omega to some degree now at these events, it doesn’t hurt to have some back up. As they slow to a gentle swaying, Dick rests his head against Roy’s shoulder and sighs. 

“I used to think I hated these stupid things, but that’s nothing compared to now,” he grumbles. “I wanna hit the next sleaze ball that makes a comment about me but I know Bruce would murder me,” he adds.

“Well, don’t worry about it kid. Lucky for you, I don’t give a shit what Bruce or Ollie would think if I knock one of these guys out,” Roy reaches up to ruffle Dick’s hair. “And you know he’s just trying to keep image, when you guys get home he’d comment about how he wishes he could have done it for you,” he jokes. 

It’s enough to put a smile on the younger omega’s face, which makes showing up at this boring party worth it to Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I saved all of the prompts from the first chapter before deleting it!


	2. 5 against 1 Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know Donna and Garth's personalities, I'm super sorry! I know young justice though so I just went with that.  
> I'm going to continue this at some point if someone gives me any ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucked!  
> Kateri asked for: Omega! Robin/Nightwing and the rest of the founding titans as alpha's.

Robin drops his school bag in the lounge of Mt. Justice when he arrives for the team training session with Black Canary. He hasn’t even been at the mountain for more than two minutes but he already wants to head to the manor and call it a night. Normally the two hour training session wouldn’t bother him, but he’s been feeling so off today, not to mention he already had to stick it out during the seven hours of school, and a three hour gymnastics meet. Exhaustion is gnawing at him and the thought of laying in his cool, air conditioned room is so appealing when compared to working out in the stuffy training room at the mountain.

The mountain’s air conditioning must not be working today, he realizes as he makes his way to the training room, because normally he would not be sweating just from his Gotham Academy gymnastics team warm up jacket and pants. He’s thankful that all teams have the same set at Gotham Academy, this way Artemis won’t be able to figure out who he is. He knew if he went home to change, which he didn’t feel like doing, that he’d end up skipping out on training. Batman’s lectures are one thing he aims to avoid and he would have been guaranteed one if he skipped. 

When he finally makes it to the training room, his team members are standing around with Black Canary, waiting for him it seems. He smiles sheepishly as he gets closer, unzipping his jacket to reveal a plain tank top as he walks. 

“Sorry I’m late, got caught up,” He apologies to the mentor as he joins the circle. 

“What, did you run here from Gotham?” Wally jokes, looking his best friend up and down with a smirk. When Robin raises an eyebrow in response, Wally pats his own cheek to let the boy know to feel his own flushed cheek. The younger boy presses his palm to his cheek, taking the hint, but doesn’t notice just how hot his skin own skin is, at takes it as the alpha pulling his leg. 

“We were just getting started. You’re right on time,” Black Canary informs the young hero. She spares a glance over at the Boy Wonder, takes in his flushed appearance, but doesn’t question him. 

“We’re just sparring today, nothing major. Aqualad with Miss Martian, Artemis with Kid Flash, and Superboy with Robin. Aqualad and Miss Martian, you’re up first. The rest of you, take a seat and watch,” Black Canary orders before gesturing to the mat. 

Robin plops himself down on the bench just outside the mat before shrugging his jacket off. Wally slides over next to Robin and pokes at his shoulder. “Seriously dude, you’re redder than me with a sunburn and sweating when the AC is full blast. Are you feeling alright?” The red head asks. Before the younger boy can stop him, the alpha has the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. “And you’re burning up. You should just ask BC if you can go home, she won’t care.”

Robin slaps the older boy’s hand away, sends a glare his way, and turns to watch Kaldur and M’gann on the mat. The started the match while Wally had him distracted, not that he’s able to pay much attention to his teammates. His eyes are on them, but he can’t seem to focus on anything. They finish without him noticing, Kaldur managing to beat M’gann, and Black Canary calls for Superboy and him to take the mat.

He’s oblivious to his name being called. All he can notice is the sudden overbearing warmth in his stomach that has him on the verge of nausea. His concentration is wavering, like it does during a long stake out. The breathing exercises Batman has taught him do nothing to aid with either of those. 

M’gann and Kaldur move off to the side to practice the pointers and critics Canary just gave them while Superboy waits in the middle of the mat. When Robin doesn’t get up right away, Canary makes her way over to talk to Superboy about his technique.

“Earth to Rob!” Wally calls, giving his friend a light shove. When Robin finally turns to look at him, his pupils are blown wide.

“Huh?” The youngest boy questions unintelligently, unaware of having everyone’s attention on him. “Sorry, uh, guess I spaced,” he adds, though no one’s convinced. 

“You’re not looking too hot, Boy Wonder,” Artemis says before correcting herself, “Actually, you are looking hot, too hot.”

Robin waves her off before rising from the bench. “I’m fine,” he insists, but the normally nimble boy barely manages to keep himself on his feet without swaying. 

“Oh no you don’t big guy,” Artemis is up and supporting the younger boy before he can try to protest. Wally gets up to help, but she pulls him closer to adjust how she’s holding him. Robin looks between the two alphas, confusion evident on his face and barely even a small sliver of his blue irises visible around his pupils. 

“Wha-oooh,” the moan escapes the boy before he can help it, but he can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. “ ‘Mis?” He finally manages, his foggy brain unable to offer more at the moment. 

Artemis finally realizes what’s going on when she catches his strong, sweet scent. She whips her head in Black Canary’s direction fast enough to give herself whiplash and Wally reaches out to help, but Robin’s sweet scent makes its way to the speedster and he freezes, his pupils going wide. 

“You are fine, bud,” She reassures him, showing great restraint for such a young alpha, before turning her attention back to their mentor. 

“Canary,” she calls out, her tone urgent enough to have the mentor running over. The older heroine barely has to assess the situation before she’s pulling Robin out of the room and towards the zeta tube, hand on her comm to contact Batman as she does so. 

Once the two of them are out of the room, Wally and Artemis turn to each other, eyes wide. The other three members of the team make their way over to them. 

“Is Robin alright? What happened?” Kaldur asks, looking between the two. M’gann and Connor look just as confused as their leader. 

“Well, what happened is our little Boy Wonder finally presented,” Wally says, running his hand through his hair. “He just went into heat,” he adds, barely holding back a laugh. 

“It’s not funny,” Artemis hisses, hitting the speedster’s arm. “Heats such ass from what I’ve heard,” she adds. 

“Oh, that’s not the funny part,” Wally reassures her. “Nah, that’s gotta such. The funny part is,” he starts before gesturing to all of them, “is that the team’s five alphas…and now one omega,” he points out with a shrug of his shoulders. “That’s gonna be interesting.”


	3. Underestimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of people asked for the batfam underestimating Dick since he's an omega/the only omega. This is kinda that I think? I dunno I tried.  
> I'm going to continue this soon using another prompt I was given.

The atmosphere in the Cave is tense as Dick processes what was just said to him.  

"What do you mean I'm not coming?" Nightwing asks his brothers, irritation seeping from his words. "Hate to break it to you, kiddos, but I've been doing this thing since you've been in diapers," he gestures to Tim and Jason before pointing at Damian, "and before you were even born. You don't dictate what missions I can and can't go on."

The omega crosses his arms over his chest and he watches the three boys before, daring them to challenge him. Unfortunately for him, Jason's always up for a challenge. 

"S'not fucking happening," the alpha practically growls at him. "You're a moron if you think we're lettin' you tag along on this one. There’s just too much that could go wrong and none of us have the time to watch your ass."

"Too bad you don't _let_ me do anything, Hood," Dick laughs, but he sounds anything but amused. “None of you are in charge of me, no one is but me.”

Tim steps forward cautiously, his hands help up in a sign of peace. "Listen 'Wing, it's nothing against you. These guys aren't messing around," the beta says, trying to reason with his older brother. "They're smuggling illegal, highly potent and dangerous-" 

Dick cuts him off before he can finish. "Heat inducers, I know Red, I've been working on the case as long as you have and now I'm going to take them down." Tim doesn't have to see behind Dick's mask to know he's getting a serious glare aimed his way. 

“So you know why you shouldn’t come,” Tim shoots back, not angry but definitely pleading. “We don’t know who the supplier is, but whoever they are only employ high level alphas. You could get hurt,” He adds, just hoping Dick would understand. “Not to mention that we don’t know the restrictions of the drug. There are just too many variables, too many unknowns and things that can go wrong.”

“There’s never a time that we can’t get hurt doing what we do! And I’ve been fighting alphas since I was literally nine. I can handle myself just fine. Thanks for the concern though,” the omega runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Can we go now? We don’t have the time to waste.”

Who do his brothers think they are? He's saved their asses hundreds of times and yet they have the audacity to imply he won't be able to handle taking down some thugs because they prey on omegas. It's for exactly that reason that Dick feels so strongly about going, about taking down these sleaze bags completely. 

"Tt- Grayson, you're being childish. This isn’t a job for an- for you. You’re to remain here, end of discussion," Damian snaps.

And Dick loves Dami, he really does, but he hates the way the boy brushes him off, the way he expects him to listen to the orders of a child solely because of the differences in their castes. It’s not the boy’s fault, he knows this, the alpha was raised by the League and they forced the old-fashion belief that omegas were omegas belonged in the home, serving their alphas and having pups as their only jobs. He’s come a long way since living at the manor, especially during his time as the Robin to Dick’s Batman, but some habits have stuck with him.

The omegas hands shake with anger, but he doesn't respond to Damian directly. "Isn’t a job for an _omega_?” Dick hissed. “C’mon,Bruce hasn't even questioned my abilities since I first presented," he points out. 

Which is true, his surrogate father, who happens to be an alpha like the rest of his family sans Tim and Dick, only had a brief period of doubt when Dick presented at fourteen. He was worried about all the ‘what ifs’ that could happen to a omega vigilante, but Dick made it clear to him that just because he was an omega didn’t mean he was weak or that he couldn’t handle himself. He reminded Bruce that he still had all his training that the man himself taught him, he could protect himself better than the average adult alpha. He continued to prove himself on patrol and on missions. Dick demanded that Bruce start him on suppressants and birth control, started using scent masks while on patrol and continued kicking ass, on the condition that he take a few days off before and after his heats, which weren’t very often due to the intensity of his suppressants.  He wasn’t going to let some stupid prejudice stand in his way of being Robin, and he’s not going to let that same prejudice, from his brothers nonetheless, keep him from this mission tonight.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed, Bats isn't here," Jason huffs. ‘ _Fuck Bruce for being off world_ ,’ Dick thinks to himself. They wouldn’t be discussing this if Bruce was here.

Dick opens his mouth to reply but Tim cuts him off with a frustrated sigh before he can. "Your suppressants won't do anything against the drug if you get hit with this D," Tim shakes his head before continuing, "And it's been so long since you've had a full, natural heat without your suppressants lessening it, there's no saying how these things could affect you. Please," the beta practically begs. 

It's getting too late for them to keep arguing about this. If the Bats want to bring these guys down, they have to check out the warehouse and be in position before the expected exchange time. Crushing this drug deal is more important to Dick than fighting with his brothers over equal rights, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to prove his point to them.

"Fine," Dick growls, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The fact that his three younger brothers think they can boss him around because of his caste is nearly as aggravating as them thinking he shouldn’t be involved in the mission tonight.

Tim flashes him a thankful, yet slightly apologetic smile and Jason tries to hide his relief. "Don't do anything stupid," Damian orders. And with that the three heroes are leaving the cave without them. 

Dick watched them go before making his way to his own motorcycle. If having them think he'll stay behind makes them feel better than so be it, but there's no way that's actually happening. A few minutes pass, Dick wanting to give his brothers a head start so he can follow without them noticing him, before he starts up his bike and pulls his helmet on. He doesn’t bother with his comm. for now, he doesn’t want to tip them off that he’s online. After starting the engine, he speeds out of the Cave and down the dark streets of Gotham.

It doesn’t take long for him to get near the warehouse, and once he’s a few blocks away Nightwing parks his bike in an alleyway and grapples to the roof of one of the buildings around him. Once he’s on the roof, he switches his comm on and takes off running. He leaps from roof top to roof top, but stops far enough away that he won’t be noticed by any of his brothers if they happen to be posted out on the roof, and listens for his brothers.

“ _One side’s thugs just arrived_ ,” Red Robin informs Red Hood and Robin as a black SUV pulls up to the building and six men get out. “ _Shouldn’t be long now, it’s already five to twelve.”_

“ _It looks like some of Black Mask’s goons,”_ Hood’s gruff voice comes over the comm. as the men enter the warehouse. “And they’re definitely packing, not that it’s a _surprise_ ,” he remarks.

“ _Shocking,_ ” Robin’s sarcastic retorts. “ _Now, refrain from unnecessary comments. We don’t wish to give ourselves away before we have to_.”

Nightwing, while itching to join his younger brothers, remains on his roof top as he watches another vehicle approach the warehouse, this time a black van. Eight men that he can’t connect to any of the crime bosses they’re familiar with exit the van and stalk into the building. He waits until the door is completely shut before grappling down in front of the entrance. Even though they didn’t even want him on the mission, Nightwing finds it difficult to stay outside when his little brothers are inside and outnumbered, even if they are hidden.

He’s not sure how much time passes before he hears Damian whisper over the comm. “ _Now_ ,” the boy says and moments after commotion can be heard. A few shots are fired, and it’s brutal not knowing if it was the heavily armed thugs or Jason and his rubber bullets, but none of his brothers come on to the comm. to announce a bullet wound, so he’s guessing they’re fine.

Escrima sticks at the ready, Nightwing pulls the doors open, quickly analyzes the situation, and rushes into the fight. The three heroes are all fighting multiple men, Red Robin having five on him alone and four for each Hood and Robin, but Robin’s the closest to the entrance and the easiest for ‘Wing to reach. No one seems to have noticed him yet, so Nightwing rushes behind one of the four goons fighting the young alpha. A harsh blow to the back of the head courteous an escrima stick and the large alpha hits the ground with a thud.

“What’re you doing here?” Robin hisses, noticing his older brother once the man lands. “You were told-“

“Yeah, well I didn’t listen,” Nightwing cuts him off, back flipping out of the way of another hired gun that turned his attention onto the acrobat.  When the man charges at him again, Dick uses one of the crates near him for leverage and launches himself at the man, landing a solid kick to his face with one foot, his other foot lands on the man’s shoulder and uses that to help himself flip over him.

He uses the little time he has to assess how his brothers are faring. Tim and Damian are down to three while Jason only has one men left to take care of. The math doesn’t quite add up, but he doesn’t have time to worry about it further seeing as his fight partner is taking aim at him with his gun. The bullet flies past Nightwing’s shoulder as he charges at the man. He strikes out with his escrima stick, hitting the asshole’s ribs with a satisfying crack. He kicks out, swiping the man’s legs out from under him. Once the goon hits the ground, his escrima stick meets the man’s temple with enough force to knock him out.

He looks back at his brothers and sees Red Hood helping Robin with one of his two louts as Red Robin takes down the last of his five.  They seem to be fairing pretty well now compared to when Dick first entered the warehouse. With a final strike of his bo-staff, Red Robin’s competitor falls.

Nightwing is about to run over to Hood and Robin to finish things up when he feels something sharp jammed into his thigh. ‘ _Fucker stabbed me_ ,’ He thinks as he turns around with just enough time to dodge the fist aimed at his face. ‘ _Guess that’s why my math was off_ ,’ he thought to himself as he strikes out at the imbecile. He lands solid blows, but the musclebound alpha doesn’t go down just yet. He barrels at Nightwing, sending him skidding a good five feet on his ass. The hero rolls out of the way and the brute’s foot thuds against the ground where his chest just was. Nightwing notices his brothers coming over to help but he waves them off as he gets to his feet. Something’s not right with him, he notices, but he shoves the thought away for the time being.  As the musclebound man charges at him again, he smacks his escrima stick hard against the man’s throat, causing him to gasp for breath. He takes advantage of this, sending rapid blows to his chest and ribs before finally knocking him out with a precise hit to the hinge of the jaw. Only takes five pounds of pressure to knock someone out that way, it was one of the first things Batman taught him.

By the time he’s finished, Nightwing’s short of breath. But he knows it’s not from the fight, he has more stamina than that, which is what brings him back to the thought that something was off with him. The three other heroes come over to him and he looks up at them.

“Looks like you needed some help after all,” He smirks. “Anyone hurt?” He quickly follows up, like the worried big brother he always is, ignoring the warm pull in his own stomach and the slight dizziness that’s causing the room to shift.

“Yeah, still should have listened though,” Hood huffs before they all answer that they’re fine. He can feel himself getting warmer by the second and he’s sweating more now than he was during the fight.

“Thanks for the help ‘Wing,” Red Robin says, looking somewhat embarrassed.

“No problem,” Nightwing replies, wiping the beads of sweat from his brow bone.

“Are you alright?” Damian questions, noticing Dick’s flushed skin. That shouldn’t have been that much of a work out for the acrobat. “You look terrible. Are you injured?”

“Yeah, m’good,” He insists despite how he’s starting to feel, starting to look himself over. “Just a shallow wound on-,” His eyes widen when he finally notices the needle sticking out of his thigh. “Fuck,” he groans before pulling the needle out and holding it up. Red Robin snatches it from him quickly, muttering a curse of his own.

“Fucking Christ,” Hood growls. Nightwing looks over in his direction too quickly, which causes him to sway on his feet. He feels the alpha grab his arm and loop it over his own shoulders to carry some of his weight.

“S’working quick,” He tells them, a sheepish smile on his face. “Get me the fuck home, y’can yell at me later.” He tries to take a step forward, but his legs nearly buckle. Robin, who has shot up since presenting, comes on his other side and mimic’s Red Hood. His alpha brothers half carry him to the exit, Red Robin leading the way as he examines the needle.

It takes some maneuvering, but they manage to get Nightwing back to the Cave. In the minutes it took to get back, Dick’s only gotten worse. His body is hotter than he ever remembers it being, and he wastes no time in striping out of his uniform, leaving him in just his boxers. The heat in the pit of his stomach is becoming unbearable, worse than any heat he can remember, and god, he can barely focus. The Cave floor spins around him as he sits on a cot in the medbay, his three brothers hovering around him.

“See why you shouldn’t have fucking come?” Jason barked, but he’s pacing and Dick knows he only does that when he’s really worried.

“You guys needed help,” Dick mumbles, not wanting to have this fight right now. “Y’guys were outnumbered and out armed.” Damian tsks in annoyance, but the omega can tell he’s freaking out as well.

“M’fine,” he insists, though when he finally looks up at them, his pupils are blown wide which only helps prove otherwise. It doesn’t help that he hunches over right after, clutching his abdomen with a groan.  
“Okay, maybe not fine but I’m not dying,” he corrects, trying to lighten the mood, which he fails miserably at.

“Tim?” He calls, getting the beta’s attention immediately. “Just-Could you go grab me a couple of my suppressants?” He asks. “M’sure that’ll fix this right up.”

The beta just stares at him for a moment like he’s grown a second head. “No way,” he finally responds.  
“That would just mess with your body in so many ways. It’s completely unhealthy the way you handle your heats as it is and this is already full swing. No, you’re just going to have to ride this out. I’m putting my foot down,” the beta crosses his arms over his chest. He’s not budging on his decision.

“Tim,” the omega whines, looking back up at the beta.

“Dick, no. I’m analyzing the drug now from what little was left in the needle. You know you always have someone to call to-.”

Dick cuts him off with a warning growl. “I’m fine,” he grounds out. “I’m not calling him. It’s an occasional thing.” He’s slightly embarrassed that his younger brother is telling him to call his friend over to help him through this, even more so that the other two seem to be in agreement with him, but really he just wishes he had the guts to actually do call.

“You’ll want someone to help you with this!” He argues. Damian, as quick as you would expect from a train child assassin, leans around Dick and snatches his phone off the cot. He tosses it to Jason, who immediately steps out of Dick’s reach, knowing the boy won’t be able to get up after him. He unlocks the phone and goes to the omega’s contacts as Dick protests.

“Jay, don’t you fucking dare,” He threatens, but the alpha’s already bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hey Wally,” the alpha greets, smirking over at his older brother as he does. “Need you to come to the manor asap,” he quickly follows, before the alpha can even greet him in return. “Dickie’s got himself into a little problem and could use your help,” he adds.

“What?” Wally’s voice can be heard despite the phone not being on speaker. “Is he alright? What happened?”

“Eh, debatable. Let’s just say he’s a bit hot under the collar…practically on fire,” He adds as Dick whines out curses at his brothers. But a loud moan betrays him and he curls in on himself once again.

“O-oooh, oh shit. Uh, I’m on my way,” Wally stammers out before hanging up.

When Dick looks up at his brothers once again to glare at them, they’re all looking at him with their arms crossed over their chests and satisfied smiles on their faces.

“Why do you guys choose now to work well together?” He grumbles.

Jason pockets Dick’s phone so the omega can’t call Wally back and tell him not to come to the manor.

“You say that now, but you’ll be thanking us by the end of the week,” he says smugly, marveling in Dick’s embarrassment. He knows his older brother wouldn't have done it himself, despite how desperately he wants the older alpha here.

"We'll send him down here when he gets here. It's only gonna be a few more minutes," Tim states before the three younger boys make their way to the staircase. 

"Be smart with West," Damian adds. "We don't need any miniature speedsters ruining what little peace we have." Dick rolls his eyes, though he knows Damian's actually joking.

Dick watches his brothers start back up to the manor, knowing Wally will be replacing them in a matter of minutes. "Thanks guys," he whispers once they're too far away to hear him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty pleaseee keep sending prompts!  
> also if anyone's interested in beta'ing any of these so they're less shitty let me know!


	4. Thick as Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Bruce, a distressed Dick runs off to the mountain and is caught red handed stealing his teammate's things to comfort himself. His unintentional nest gets a little out of hand  
> Takes place a few months after 5 against 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the continuation people wanted but the idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist.  
> Also I know it's a different view than most people have of nesting but I thought it was cute! Also I know Bruce wouldn't be an ass like that I was just writing it in a way that he'd taunt Dick in ways that he would think would motivate him to win the fight and prove the words wrong (even though Bruce doesn't mean them!!) without realizing just how insecure Dick really was. It's lame i know

_Stupid Bruce,_ Robin growls to himself as he chucks another pillow, Wally’s pillow, on the TV room couch. He stomps off, back to Wally’s bedroom to steal more of his possessions. That one red sweater with the tear in the sleeve, the one that smells so strongly of the alpha, catches his eye and he snatches it off the floor, snatching other articles of clothing off the floor as he walks back to the door, oblivious of the mess he’s making.

His best friend’s room is the closest to the zeta beam and as soon as he arrived to the mountain he stormed in there, only to discover that the redhead wasn’t there. Wally’s around the Mountain somewhere, he knows that much, but he just doesn’t have the energy to run around searching for him. Before he knew it, shaking hands were tearing apart Wally’s bed, stripping his sheets from it and dragging them into the lounge. And his extra set of sheets. And his pillows. And his blankets.

He shouldn’t be here, he knows he shouldn’t-not this close to his heat, Bruce usually benches him from everything but training the first three days before and after his heat- but Bruce is such an _asshole_ and he couldn’t stand to be in the same city as him for another _second_.

The alpha just had to keep pushing, keep taunting him, even when Dick warned him to stop. ‘Cause while they were in the Cave, they weren’t in costume at the time-this was _Bruce_ saying these things to him, not Batman.

Sparring’s never gotten like that before, sure they call each other names to distract one another on the occasion, but normally it’s repeating the same old crap they hear from the lowlifes they put behind bars. It’s part of training, Bruce has done it since they first started training for Robin, it helps to form an immunity so the thugs on the street don’t distract them when they start spewing insults during fights.

When they do it now though, it’s supposed to be playful, they don’t aim to degrade each other, to _hurt,_ one another. Or at least he doesn’t aim to hurt Bruce. It started off playful, just like it always does, but then Bruce went for the jugular, knowing he’s still insecure with his caste, knowing he questions himself as the only omega on the team, Bruce just had to taunt him about it. The alpha got his desired results, distracting the omega and causing him to become sloppy, but even when he had the omega pinned and Dick growled at him to stop once again-to leave him the hell alone-Bruce wouldn’t stop antagonizing him.

 _The weak link,_ Bruce had called him, _a defenseless omega._ He warned the alpha to drop it, but Bruce just kept pushing his buttons as Dick struggled, shaking with agitation, to push the heavier man off of him. The boy’s normal precision gave way to uncoordinated, anger filled struggles. It wasn’t until Bruce gave him that arrogant smirk, and mocked him about how his team must just see him as a pretty face, that his raged pushed Dick to force legs in between them and kick the older man in the chest, enabling him to roll out from under the alpha. Dick was up and running to the zeta tube before his guardian could even register he didn’t have the boy pinned down any longer, he was out of the city before Bruce realized that maybe the taunting affected Dick more than he expected.

The choleric omega stuffs the various articles of clothing that he stole among the mess of sheets, blankets, and pillows he had already meticulously arranged on the couch. Once satisfied with the new additions, he stalks out of the room, past Wally’s open door and the mess he’d created, to Conner's door. He pushes the combination-less door open with more force than necessary and marches right up to the alpha clone’s bed, rips the comforter and top sheet from it before marching right back into the living room. He drapes them over the arms of the couch, bunching and folding them until he seems sated with their positions and makes his way back to the hallway that contains all the bedrooms.

His unconscious thievery continues for another ten minutes before he returns to the living room once again, this time with Artemis’s favorite blanket scarf, M’gann’s hand knit quilt, and the stuffed octopus he gave Kaldur all tucked in his arms. With calculated precision, he places his latest spoils amidst the heap of linens and other objects he’s already dragged in and steps back to look evaluate his work. Once he’s deemed his work acceptable, he shifts the blankets just enough to burrow into the middle and wraps himself up in the comforting clothes.

He’s not quite sure how long he’s been lying there in silence when he hears three sets of footsteps pass by the living room and continue towards the bedrooms. He doesn’t react when he hears his teammates call out.

“Who the hell went in my room!” Wally’s voice whines loudly at the same time Artemis bellows out “Who went through my stuff!”

Hurried footsteps rush back towards the living room as Conner lowly grumbles about the “invasion of privacy”. His three teammates seem to halt at doorway to the living room, but Robin doesn’t look up to confirm his suspensions, he just cuddles deeper into the warmth surrounding him.

Wally sucks in a deep breath as he finally notices the distressed pheromones clouding the room and shares a slightly amused look with the other two alphas. ‘ _Nesting,’_ he mouths silently before taking cautious steps towards the couch, the other two following just slightly behind him. He's really not shocked that his best friend developed this particular trait, he's just surprised by the magnitude of his nest. He doubts the omega even realizes how massive the thing is.

“Hey Rob?” Robin hears Wally’s soothing voice before he sees the alpha. “Hey bud, you alright?” The alpha crouches down in front of the couch, looking the omega over worriedly. Artemis and Conner linger by the back of the couch, watching Wally take charge of the situation since he knows the youngest best.

“Rob?” Wally prods gently when he gets no response out of the boy.

“‘M fine,” the omega grumbles, not lifting his eyes to meet his best friend’s concerned gaze.

“Really?” Wally questions, making his disbelief evident. Wally gets a nod this time, or he assumes Robin nods judging by the way the blankets and sheets surrounding him shake with the movement. “’Cause I think something’s definitely on your mind,” he adds despite his friend wordlessly saying otherwise.

“Why’d you think that?” Robin mumbles into the cloth, just barely loud enough for the three alphas to hear.

“ ‘Cause you’re nesting," his tone holds just enough fond amusement without making it seem like he's patronizing the boy, "and you’re not supposed to be here,” the alpha adds matter-of-factly. Conner nods his agreement to the last part. The team has started keeping track of the omega’s heat without meaning to, it’s just easier knowing when to expect the new, and still adjusting, omega’s mood swings or absence, and none of them were expecting the omega’s presence at the mountain for the next couple of days.

“ ‘M not nesting,” he protests weakly, causing Artemis to bark out a fond laugh. “And I can be here if I want to.”

“So everyone’s stuff moved out here on its own and you just decided to keep it company?” She asks playfully, trying to lighten the boy’s mood. “Think this is one of the biggest nests I’ve seen, bird boy.”

Robin hums in response as Conner rests against the armrest of the couch, looks between Robin’s form under the blankets and the other alphas before hesitantly reaching out and rubbing soothing circles against what he assumes to be the omega’s shoulder. Artemis smiles softly at the sight before sitting on the back of the couch.

Robin subconsciously leans into the touch as another set of quiet footsteps sound against the living room floor. Without looking up, Robin knows Kaldur has joined them and is most likely taking in the scene before him.

“I apologize for my interruption,” the team leader starts, his eyes quizzically roaming over the room, “but does anyone happen to know why my door was op-oh.” A small smile graces his lips as he notices a stuffed octopus’s tentacle peeking out from the tornado of blankets covering the couch.

‘ _Robin?’_ he mouths, earning three nods in return. With an understanding nod of his own, he sidles forward to find out what’s causing the omega so much distress.

“Robin?” The leader says calmly as he approaches the couch. “Does Batman know you’re here?” He keeps his tone even, not wanting to sound accusatory.

“Prolly,” Robin says from among his nest. Finally, with a bit of shuffling and wiggling, Robin’s head just barely pops out from under his covers and tired eyes look over his friends. Wally gently brushes the boy’s bangs off of his forehead before playing with his hair, which seems to have the calming effect Wally was hoping for.

“Hmm, I see,” Kaldur hums, working his next words out carefully in his head as he bends down next to Wally. “And he approved of you coming here?”

“Does it matter?” He responds, causing the rest of his teammates to share a look over his head which he politely ignores.

“Has anyone seen my quilt?” M’gann comes skipping in, faltering slightly when she notices the tense atmosphere. The empath takes in the omega’s distress and seats herself on the open armrest of the couch.

“Maybe,” comes Robin’s quiet, slightly bashful reply, using M'gann's distraction as a way to move on from the topic of Batman. He doesn’t want to talk about it any longer. His anger has long ago simmered down into self-doubt and downheartedness that he’s not ready to discuss.

“Hi Robin!” She greets, having already seen the rest of her teammates that day.

Robin smiles weakly at the martian and moves to burrow back down into his nest, but before he can hide himself away, Wally lifts Robin’s head, plops down on the couch, and rests the omega’s head in his lap. As soon as they’re settled again, Wally’s gentle hair petting starts back up, as does Conner’s soothing circle-rubbing on his shoulder. Robin instantly cuddles against Wally’s lap, his arm rising just a bit to push into Conner’s hand as well.

In a matter of minutes, all of his teammates are petting, touching, or cuddling him in some way, offering emotional comfort to the distressed youngest member in their own way. His uncertainty and anxiety about his abilities slowly fade to the back of his mind as his friends silently reassure him. He’ll deal with Bruce later, when he feels comfortable enough to go back and face his guardian and his own behavior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, prompts are always welcome! (As are comments (: )


	5. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Underestimated! Wally helps Dick with his heat and gets teased a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is probably really crappy and I'm sorry! But anyway here ya go! Once again, comments, prompts, and kudos are always appreciated! Also sorry for the really crappy title haha.

Wally and Roy are lounging on the archer’s couch, drinking beer and catching up when ‘Fly Like a Bird’ starts to ring out from the speedster’s phone. After setting his beer on the table and flashing an apologetic smile at Roy, he snatches his phone off the arm of the couch and picks it up. He doesn’t bother telling Roy who was calling, judging by the way the older boy snorts, he already got the joke.

“Hey Di-,” he starts to greet, but he’s cut off by someone that definitely isn’t Dick. “Hey Wally.”

 “Jason?”

He recognizes the other person as Jason almost immediately, but why would Jason have Dick’s phone? And why would be calling _Wally_ of all people? He turns to Roy with a confused look, to which the other alpha only shrugs, seeming just as lost as his friend.

Jason continues on as if he didn’t even hear the other alpha’s interruption. “Need you to come to the manor asap.” His amused tone confuses Wally further, but that confusion quickly shifts into worry at the younger boy’s next words. “Dickie’s got himself into a little problem and could use your help.”

“What?” Wally asks quickly, concern seeping into his voice. He grips the phone a bit tighter as he continues, “Is he alright? What happened?”

“Eh, debatable. Let’s just say he’s a bit hot under the collar…practically on fire.”

Jason really shouldn’t start a sentence with ‘debatable’ when discussing the wellbeing of his best friend, Wally decides. But he instantly forgets about that issue at Jason’s next words. A low moan follows over the line, one that he’s positive came from Dick, authenticating the other alpha’s statement and causing Wally’s mouth to water.

A blush creeps up his neck, over his cheeks, all the way to the top of his ears as he fumbles over his response. To his embarrassment, he realizes Dick’s brothers know a lot more than he ever wanted them to. _Oh god, Damian’s going to murder me_ , he thinks to himself.

“O-oooh, oh shit. Uh, I’m on my way,” he finally manages to spit out unintelligently before ending the call and shoving the phone into his back pocket.

Wally hops to his feet and runs a hand through his hair as he tries to process exactly what’s going on, seemingly stuck in place.

“I take it your _boyfriend_ needs you?” Roy speaks up for the first time since Wally answered the phone.

That seems to spark a reaction out of Wally, though not the one Roy was hoping for. “He’s not my boyfriend,” the alpha growls in annoyance as he spins around quickly to face his friend. “We’re not together. He’s our best friend,” he clarifies, putting more emphasis than necessary on the last two words.

“Nah of course not. All best friends bone like rabbits,” Roy snorts. “He’s one of _my_ best friends, same can’t be said for the two of you though, Fleetfeet,” he adds, taking a long drag from his bottle. “Now, why are you still here?”

Wally opens his mouth to answer, but quickly snaps it shut.

 “If you’re not gonna go, I will,” Roy smirks suggestively, knowing just the right buttons to press to get a rise out of his friend. “I mean what I wouldn’t give to have-,”

The speedster cuts the other boy off with a low, possessive growl. “Shut up,” he warns, causing Roy to burst into laughter. “Yeah, not your boyfriend my ass,” he chuckles.

Wally just glares at the archer before finally giving in and rolling his eyes at the older alpha. With a sigh, he flops back on the couch, tugging at his red locks once again. He should feel guilty for not leaving right away, for leaving Dick waiting, but it’s not like he can’t make up the time on the run over.

“I-I don’t know,” he admits reluctantly. “I just- For starters, I have to pass his brothers now, knowing that they know I fuck their brother.”

Roy barks out a laugh at that, not even bothering to hide his amusement.  “Yeah, not jealous about that. But on the bright side, once you get there, you get to fuck their brother, for like the next week, or at least the next couple of days since it’s Dick,” he reminds him, and the smirk on the other alpha causes a mixture of jealousy and protectiveness to bubble in his stomach.

“Shut up,” Wally growls, though there isn’t _much_ menace in it. “That’s the thing, the timing is off for his heat.” A thoughtful look crosses Roy’s face before he nods. When you work together for as long as these three have, certain things stick without meaning to, such as tracking your friends’ heats.

“Maybe his daily pill cocktail has finally fucked with his body, well more than it already has,” Roy sighs.

Wally shakes his head, remembering the countless arguments the two alphas have gotten into with Dick about how damaging effects his suppressants can be, but for years he’s been writing them off.

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” he admits, pushing himself off the couch. “Listen, I’m sorry to ditch you but-,” Roy cuts him off, “But your boyfriend’s waiting. It’s all good Twinkle Toes, go take care of him.”

With an annoyed groan and a “I’ll make it up to you,” Wally darts out of the apartment, keeping a pace of a regular person until he’s far enough from the building that no connections could be made.

Wally comes to a sudden stop in front of the manor gates, the sound of rushing wind fading out to the silence of the property. He reaches out to press the intercom button to have Alfred open the gate for him, but before he even touches the button, the gate is swings open. Wally’s always had a sneaking suspicion that the butler is secretly psychic. He doesn’t waste any time contemplating that theory though, instead rushing up to the door, only to find it open with a smirking Jason leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh,” the speedster starts unintelligently, “Hey Jay,” he greets, shifting uncomfortably under the other alpha’s amused gaze.

Deciding to be nice and put the red head out of his misery, Jason gestures for him to enter, to which the speedster obliges.

“I brought him up to his old room,” he tells the older boy once the door is closed. “I didn’t think Bruce would appreciate you guys fucking in the cave,” he adds, enjoying the sheepish blush that spreads over the other alpha’s face. _Teasing these two idiots is going to be so fun once this is over_ , Jason thinks to himself.

‘’You uh- You want to brief me before I go up?” Wally questions, wanting to know the situation he’s about to walk into.

“Grayson’s a stubborn imbecile who can’t follow simple directions.” Damian seemingly comes out of nowhere, appearing next to Jason with his arms crossed.

Wally can’t help but snort at the young boy’s answer. “Well, can’t argue with that,” he jokes. “But I need a bit more detail. He said you guys were doing a bust tonight,” he adds. Tim walks into the foyer, holding a mug to his chest almost protectively. He flashes Wally a small smile in greeting.

“Did he tell you what for?” The new comer asks, taking a sip from his mug.

“No,” the speedster shakes his head, “just said it was a drug bust.”

Tim lets out a huff as Damian and Jason mutter about what an idiot their brother is.

“Heat inducers,” Tim offers, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “They’ve been on the streets, used as date rape drugs. We told him to stay back, but you know how he is.”

“God, Dick,” Wally runs a hand through his hair. “Stubborn idiot.”

“Yep,” Jason chuckles. “Showed up, got right into the thick of it. Didn’t even notice he got a needle to the thigh until he was done kicking ass.” Not that Jason would ever admit it, but Wally picks up on the alpha’s admiration for Dick’s ability to handle the situation.

“The physical effects were pretty instantaneous, though mentally, the effects seem to be progressing in line with that of a regular heat for him, if not just a bit quicker,” Tim continues from where Jason left off. “I’ve been studying the drug but can’t be certain how it’s going to interact with everything else he takes,” he admits. “I took a blood sample while we were waiting for you, but it’s still analyzing. It’s most likely just having to run its course.”

Wally takes a deep breath, going over all the new information in his head. He admires Dick for his determination most of the time, but it’s times like this when he just wants to slap the omega for being so obstinate. “Thanks guys,” he mumbles, already on his way out of the foyer to Dick’s room, ignoring Damian’s warning call to ‘watch himself’.

He knows better than to use his speed in the manor, having been reprimanded by Alfred for it more times than he could count, but he still runs at a pace that’s just above average and arrives at his friend’s door in no time. He falters slightly when he catches the omega’s sweet smell in the hall way, the scent going straight to his groin. Despite how many times he’s helped Dick through his heats, he never fully prepared for how _enticing_ the omega smells. He offers a knock to be polite, but doesn’t bother waiting for an answer before slipping inside.

“Hey,” he says gently, eying his best friend sympathetically. The younger boy is curled up on his bed, clad in nothing but his slick soaked boxers, skin glistening with sweat and visibly feverish.

“Hey, Wall,” Dick hums, lifting his head to look at his best friend.

The slight breeze is the only sign the omega gets that Wally moved before the older boy is sitting next to him on the bed, gently brushing Dick’s damp hair from his forehead. Dick looks at him with through half lidded, overly dilated eyes, causing Wally to bite down on his bottom lip. He’s been head over heels for this boy for years, no matter how much he chooses to deny it.

“How’re ya doing?” He asks, continuing to pet the omega’s hair. The younger boy leans into the touch, biting back the whine that attempts to escape him.

“Been better,” he admits reluctantly. There’s no use lying to the alpha, he’s seen him like this too many times already. “They-You,” Dick takes a deep breath to steady himself as his core throbs, “You didn’t have to come,” he manages, but despite his words, he pulls Wally down into a kiss by the back of his neck.

“M’always here for your stubborn ass,” Wally says without hesitation and Dick smiles against his lips before quickly adjusting himself so he’s properly under Wally, with the alpha straddling him. Wally can’t help but be surprised by the omega’s fluid motions, usually when he’s this far gone, Dick normal grace is usually thrown right out the window. With a needy moan, the omega loops his legs around Wally’s waist, pulling the older boy flush against him. The speedster returns the younger boy’s hungry kisses, the hand not supporting his weight roaming down his impossibly feverish chest.

“Speaking of my ass,” the omega says breathlessly, grinding up against the alpha, desperate for friction, earning a low groan from Wally. The alpha breaks the kiss just long enough to spare a glance at the beautiful omega beneath him. He can’t help but smirk at how quickly he can get the omega to unravel.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he practically purrs, slipping his free hand beneath the waistband of Dick’s boxers. He drags his nails teasingly up the omega’s inner thigh, before moving to grope his ass. “ _Fuck_ , Dick,” he groans, spreading the younger hero’s slick covered cheeks to brush his finger over the boy’s leaking entrance.

“Wally,” the omega whines, grinding down against the alpha’s finger as his hands reach out to tug at the bottom of Wally’s shirt. The older boy is quick to comply, sitting back against his feet to strip the shirt off before unbuttoning his jeans and throwing them and his boxers on the floor next to his shirt. Before the omega can even complain about the loss of contact, the speedster helps him with his own boxers before once again leaning against the smaller hero, peppering his neck in small kisses and quick nips.

The small, pleasure filled gasps coming from Dick are all the encouragement Wally needs before he’s slowly pressing a finger into the omega’s slick hole.

“ _More_ ,” Dick begs, and a second finger quickly follows. “Not what I meant, Wall,” he pants, despite rocking back against the alpha’s fingers as they enter him again and again, eyes flashing down to the alpha’s hard member.

With a small chuckle, the speedster pulls his fingers out of the omega, grabs Dick by the thighs and pushes them against the boy’s toned chest.

“This okay?” He asks, ever the considerate partner, as he lines up against the omega’s entrance. Dick nods desperately, unable to find his words, and Wally slowly slides into him, moaning at the tightness that surrounds him.

Once the alpha’s up to his hilt, he takes a second to admire the gorgeous omega. Dick’s eyes are scrunched closed, his lips swollen and parted, as he adjusts to being full. The alpha smiles down at the beautiful boy beneath him and brushes the hair off his forehead before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You okay?” He mumbles against the former Robin’s lips.

“Mhmmm, _move_ ,” Dick urges, reassuring the alpha that he’s more than fine. “God, you feel so good,” he adds as the alpha pulls halfway out of him before thrusting back into him, his head falling back against the mattress. His hands find their way into the speedster’s shock of red hair, tugging and twirling the locks as the red head slides in and out of him repeatedly. Pulling the alpha down by his hair, Dick’s mouth is instantly on his in an open mouthed, sloppy kiss that the speedster is happy to reciprocate.

Wally’s grip on Dick’s thighs tightens as his thrusts increase, hard enough to leave the bruises he knows Dick loves.

“You’re gorgeous,” Wally pants, rolling his hips just enough to hit Dick’s prostate, earning a blissed-out moan from the omega.

“Wall-ey,” he gasps, the only thing he’s able to think at the moment besides ‘fuck me’ as he falls deeper into the haze of his heat. Wally smirks, pulling away from the omega’s lips to leave a trail of kisses from his ear down to his collar bone, as his movements gain speed. He pulls out once again and slams back into Dick harder, their bodies connecting with a wet smack.

Dick takes his own member in his hand and starts to stroke himself in time with Wally’s thrusts. “I’ve got you,” the alpha insists, replacing Dick’s hand with his own, turning Dick into a puddle beneath him. Wally hides his face in the crook of Dick’s neck, inhaling deeply before flicking his tongue over the omega’s gland. The shiver he gets in response is enough to push him closer to the edge.

“Wall, knot,” Dick begs. “Need your knot, alpha.”

Wally wastes no time in pulling out of the omega, flipping him over onto his stomach, and ramming into him once again.

“Wall,” he warns. A few thrusts later and the omega releases against Wally’s hands and the sheets, babbling his praise to the alpha as his hands curl in the bed sheets _. “_ You’re beautiful, god you’re always so good,” he soothes the omega through his orgasm.

The omega clenches around Wally as he climaxes, the alpha’s knot beginning to swell. It doesn’t take long for the alpha’s knot to swell, and he thrusts one last time before they’re locked together and he’s coming inside the omega. The alpha’s member presses against the omega’s prostate, milking another orgasm from the younger boy.

Dick whines blissfully as the alpha fills him with his seed. “So full,” he mumbles, body shivering from the sensory overload. Exhaustion creeps its way onto the omega’s face and he stifles a yawn.

“I know babe,” the alpha hums. “Get some rest,” he adds, gently flipping them so they’re lying on their sides, Dick pulled flush against Wally’s chest.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” he reassures the omega when it looks like he might protest.

“Promise?” Dick asks through a yawn.

“Promise.” The speedster runs his cards his hand through the omega’s hand, trying to soothe the boy to sleep. It doesn’t take long before Dick’s out cold, mumbling in his sleep like he always does. Wally just admires the sleeping omega while he waits for his knot to go down.

Once it does, he pulls out Dick gently, as not to wake him, and makes his way to the en suit. He wipes himself down quickly with a damp washcloth before checking through the omega’s draws for something to wear. Finally, he stumbles across a pair of his own sweatpants, which he slips on along with one of Dick’s old Gotham Academy Gymnastic tee shirts. He regrets the tee shirt choice when he realizes just how tight it is on him, but he’s too tired to care.

He gets another washcloth from the bathroom and moves to wipe down the sleeping omega as well. Satisfied with his work, he presses a kiss to the omega’s forehead, tosses the dirty washcloth in the hamper, and leaves to go make the omega something small to eat. There’s plenty of time before the boy should wake, but he knows how difficult it is to get Dick to take care of himself during his heat. The omega would go his entirety of his heats without eating or drinking if someone wasn’t there to coax him. Wally will always be there to take care of him though, as long as Dick will have him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also if anyone's interesting in RPing either birdflash or jaydick a/b/o feel free to hit me up!)

Sorry guys, it's not a one shot! I just wanted to apologize for going MIA! School has been crazy and I haven't had the time to write but I'm trying to find time! Feel free to send in more prompts and thank you for being patient!


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Heatwave! Wally and Dick find out some exciting (nerve wracking? life changing?) news

It’s rare that the three best friends get a day where they’re all free to relax and catch up, but today was one of those days and there was no way they were going to let the opportunity pass. They’re spread out on Roy’s couch with some action movie on the TV for background noise, Wally and Roy at each end with Dick draped over both them in the middle, his head in Wally’s lap with his feet in Roy’s.

“I’m gonna get another beer,” Roy says, nudging the omega’s feet until Dick lifts them from his lap. The alpha stands, stretches his arms until he’s satisfied with the crack that comes from his back, and turns back to his friends.

“Grab me one too, will ya?” Wally asks, knowing Roy would have anyway. He absentmindedly starts to run his fingers through his new mate’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, swatting the back of the alpha’s head as he makes his way to the kitchen. “What about you, Dick? Still just water?” He calls out as he rifles through the fridge to find two more bottles.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” the omega calls back, leaning into Wally’s gentle touches.

Dick’s not usually one to turn down a beer with friends, which causes Wally to worry a bit. He has been feeling under the weather lately, but if it’s just the cold that Dick’s insisting it is, he should be better by now. It’s been weeks by now.

“You know,” Roy starts as he comes back into view, two bottles and a cup of ice water balanced in his hands, “maybe it’s time to hit the doctors.” He hands off the drinks before settling back onto the couch and lifting Dick’s feet back into his lap. “Maybe get on some medication or something.”

He looks over the omega’s head to share a look with the man’s mate, but the younger red head quickly looks away. He knows what Roy really wants to say, wants _him_ to say, but it can’t be that. Dick would know if it was that, right? Dick would know if he was pregnant, Wally’s sure of it.

“Eh, I’m fine,” the omega insists, taking a small sip from his water before setting it on the coffee table.

“Yeah, nausea, headaches, dizziness, lack of appetite, sure sounds fine to me,” the alpha pushes, keeping his tone faux innocent.

“It’s just a cold, Roy,” Dick sighs, leaning further into his mate. “If I was actually sick, I’d go to the doctor. S’nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“Okay, okay,” Roy says, holding his hands out as a sign of surrender. “Anyway, I’m starving,” he adds. “What do you guys want on the pizza?” He asks.

“Meat lovers for us,” the speedster answers, gesturing to Roy and himself. “And plain for you, right babe?” He asks, looking down at his mate as he waits for Dick’s response.

“Actually, banana slices sounds pretty good,” the omega replies as he shifts to get more comfortable.

Wally’s hand falters briefly in its path through Dick’s hair. The two alphas share a quick look once again before Wally sighs, causing Roy to breakout into laughter.

“Okay, that’s disgusting,” the eldest admits. “But sure, yeah, why not. I’ll be right back,” he excuses himself, slips out from under Dick’s legs and walks back to the kitchen, the already dialing phone in his hand.

“Babe?” Wally sighs, earning a ‘mhm?’ in response. “You’re late for your heat,” he continues, knowing better than to beat around the bush any longer.

“Only a few days,” Dick mumbles, sitting up so he can look at his mate. “It’s just stress, and being sick doesn’t help,” he adds, reaching out to brush his fingers against his alpha’s cheek in reassurance.

“Dick,” the alpha sighs again as he takes the omega’s hand from his cheek and into his own. He holds the smaller hand in his own, slowly rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. “You’ve been throwing up, you’ve had headaches and have been dizzy, you’re late for your heat which never happens for you. Babe you just ordered bananas on pizza. You hate the idea of pineapple on pizza but suddenly you think bananas would be good? C’mon Dick,” Wally finishes, his tone pleading.

Dick takes a deep breath before shaking his head. He knows what Wally’s getting at, and he knows his mate makes some valid points. With how serious Wally seems on the matter, the omega knows it’s best to just be agreeable. “What do you want me to do?” he asks finally.

A small smile appears on the alpha’s lips and he gives Dick’s hand a faint squeeze. “Take a test? Or you…like four?”

“You already bought them without talking to me?” The omega huffs, slightly upset.

“Well actually, I had Roy pick them up so you wouldn’t know. But I only asked him to go yesterday,” the alpha admits sheepishly. “They’re in the bathroom cabinet.”

Dick rolls his eyes before standing up. “You’re lucky I love you,” he says playfully before making his way towards the bathroom. He passes the kitchen on his way and finds Roy’s no longer on the phone. The alpha sends him a playful smirk and a wave, to which he flips the man off in response to.

Dick takes a few minutes in the bathroom to calm himself down before he even looks at any of the tests. He’s not opposed to the idea of children, he just didn’t think anything would happen any time soon. He’s on suppressants, he has been for years. This shouldn’t even be a question. His last heat was a bit over two months ago now, because of the heat inducer. He’d spent it with Wally and they’d gotten together right after.

With a sigh he opens the cabinet near the sink and pulls out the four pregnancy test boxes. After ripping open the first box, the omega quickly looks over the directions before doing the same with the other three.

Once all of the tests were ready, he sets them face down on top of their boxes and washes his hands. _Tim did say the inducer could have fucked with his suppressants_ , he reminds himself after casting a nervous glance at the counter. The longest test only takes five minutes, he’ll know for sure then, and with that he leaves the bathroom and heads back into the living room.

Roy’s back on the couch with Wally and Dick settles himself in between them once again. “So?” Wally asks once his mate is back at his side.

“We’ll know in five minutes,” Dick replies, stifling a yawn. He pulls his phone out and sets a countdown for five minutes before placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

“Well, I for one can’t wait to be an uncle,” Roy smirks, knowing it’ll annoy Dick even if it’s what he truly believes.

“M’not pregnant Harper,” the omega growls weakly, not having the energy to put up with Roy right now. “And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me he made you go buy those,” he adds, sending a small glare the alpha’s way.

“It was my pleasure, birdboy,” Roy laughs, trying to lighten the mood. “Could you blame him? You’re less likely to put up a fight this way.”

“Whatever,” Dick grumbles, causing his mate to laugh.

“Lighten up, babe, it’s just to make sure,” Wally insists.

“Yeah well, it would have been nice to be included in the discussions you guys have clearly had. You know I hate being blindsided,” Dick replies, crossing his arms over his chest as he practically melts against the couch.

“I’m sorry, I thought you had your own suspicions. Kinda thought that’s why you haven’t been drinking,” Wally admits, pressing a soft kiss to his mate’s temple.

The pout slips off the omega’s face and he leans against his mate.  “S’okay,” he sighs, letting his eyes slip closed. “Just talk to me from now on,” he adds, cuddling against Wally as the alpha wraps an arm around his omega and pulls him against his side.

Roy looks between the two mates, a fond smile on his face. He knows better than to be a smartass during these moments, not that he wants to be right now. He lets the couple have their moment up until Dick’s phone starts buzzing on the coffee table. He picks it up and clears his throat.

“Hate to interrupt, but uh,” the alpha flashes the phone screen to them before dismissing the alarm, “time’s up.”

With a sigh, the omega untangles himself from his mate and stands. “Moment of truth,” he jokes, offering a shaky smile. Wally quickly gets up from the couch and wraps an arm around his mate’s waist for support. “Let’s go,” he says, gently squeezing Dick’s hip.

The couple makes their way to the bathroom, earning a salute from Roy as they pass by. Wally ushers Dick inside and closes the door behind them. Dick laces his hand with Wally’s for support, and the alpha offers a reassuring squeeze in return.

With his free hand, Dick lifts the first test from the counter and flips it over. His eyes widen at the little symbol on the screen. “Positive,” he says breathlessly. A mixture of panic and elation begin to overwhelm the omega, which the alpha can feel through their bond.

“Hey,” Wally starts, “we still have three more to check. No matter what happens we’re in this together,” he adds, attempting to calm his mate’s nerves, though the alpha is feeling giddy at the thought of having pups.

“Okay,” Dick says, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “We’re in this together,” he repeats, setting the first test down again and grabbing the next one. He flips the test over to reveal a small plus sign.

“Two positives,” the omega sighs and drops the test back on the counter. “You do the other two, I can’t,” he admits. The speedster nods and grabs the next test in line. Two pink lines stare back up at him when he flips the test over. Wally can’t hide the small grin that creeps on to his face. He lets his hand slide from Dick’s hand to his mate’s flat stomach.

“Just one more.” He switches out the positive test for the last one.

“I think we already know the answer,” the omega swallows thickly. He’s shaking slightly and the conflict he’s feeling shows clearly on his face.

“No harm in checking, babe,” Wally replies. He turns to look his mate in the eyes and smiles softly when Dick finally meets his. “What’re you thinking?” He asks.

“I’m scared,” the omega admits. “Scared but not upset…The nervous kinda scared. I just don’t know how to handle this,” he adds. “Check the test.”

Wally flips the test over at Dick’s order and shows the ‘PREGNANT’ written across the small screen.

“Okay, okay, so,” Dick takes a shaky breath, “so I-I guess we’re having pups.” Tears start to fill his eyes and he rubs them away with his fist. “We’re having a pup, Walls,” he says, shock and excitement evident in his voice, dropping his hand and offering his mate a nervous but happy smile.

Wally sets the test down with the rest before pulling Dick tightly against his chest. “We’re having a pup,” the speedster repeats. “We’re doing this together, all the way,” he tells the omega before pulling back to pepper the younger man’s face with kisses. “God, I love you Dick. I’m so lucky to have such a beautiful mate, and soon we’ll have a beautiful little pup running around.”

“I love you too, Walls,” the omega says through a laugh, just before the alpha plants a soft kiss against his lips. He rolls up onto his tip toes to follow the alpha as he pulls away. “We should probably toss these and head back out,” he mumbles against his lover’s lips before pulling away.

“You got it,” the alpha laughs, dropping the tests into the waste basket. He pulls the door open for his mate before walking out after him. He pulls the shorter boy against his side as they walk back into the living room.

Roy’s sitting with his feet up on the coffee table next to the pizza boxes, which arrived while the couple was in the bathroom. The older alpha looks up when his friends enter and he immediately notices the remaining tears in the omega’s eyes.

“So, what’s the verdict?” The redhead asks, making brief eye contact with Wally before looking between them.

“Well, sadly you’re gonna be an uncle,” Dick jokes, rubbing at his eyes again.

Roy’s up on his feet as soon as the words are out of the youngest boy’s mouth. He pulls the couple into a group hug as happy laughter escapes him.

“Congrats guys, I’m so happy for you,” the alpha tells them before pulling back and hugging them individually. “This is great news. Whenever you guys need anything, and I mean anything, just let me know,” he adds.

“Thanks Roy,” the omega says as the alpha pulls back from their hug.

The alpha grins down at his friend and squeezes his shoulder gently. “I mean it. God, can’t believe that you’re gonna be waddling around in a few months,” he teases. “And a few months after that, you two are gonna be parents. That kid’s gonna be the luckiest in the world.”

“It’s going to be weird not having you flipping off everything for a while,” Wally agrees, smiling at his mate as well.

“Yeah yeah,” Dick says, rolling his eyes playfully. He steps around Roy and opens the top pizza box. He pulls out a slice of his banana topped pizza and takes a bite. A satisfied ‘mhm’ escapes him, to which the alphas each voice their disgust.

“Guess everybody’s going to have to get used to your weird concoctions too,” Wally teases, moving to pull Dick to his side again. The thought of letting his mate get more than a few feet away from him makes his protective instincts rise. He rests his chin on top of the younger boy’s head and rests his hand on Dick’s flat stomach once again.

“M’sure Alfred will insist on taking me shopping so the apartment is always stocked with what I’m craving,” Dick replies, causing Wally to freeze.

“Oh shit,” the alpha mutters, eyes wide.

“Walls?” The omega asks curiously.

“We’re going to have to tell your family…” The alpha blurts out, causing Roy to bark out a laugh.

“Yeah, have fun with that,” the older alpha manages through his laughter.


	8. Jaydick Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for jaydick mpreg

Dick glares at himself in the mirror before he huffing once again and grabbing the hem of the navy blue polo he had just put on, ready to take it off and onto the bed with the rest of his rejected shirts. A small mountain 

"Oh, no you don't," comes Jason's deep voice as he wraps his arms around his mate's waist, preventing him from discarding yet another innocent shirt. "What's wrong with this one? I think you look gorgeous in my clothes," the alpha says, resting his chin on top of the older boy's head. 

"I just look ridiculous," Dick grumbles, though he does lean back into the alpha's embrace. 

"You've said that about the last twenty shirts," the alpha points out, a teasing fondness evident in his tone. "It's not too short, too see through, too bright, or too tight because of your bump," he points out, dismissing Dick's previous excuses he used for why none of the other shirts worked, his left hand snaking around to gently caress his omega's slight but ever growing baby bump. 

"It looks like a dress on me," the omega response, as if Jason should have come to this conclusion on his own. Jason barks out a laugh before spinning Dick around to face him. 

"Babe, it's not that bad. I think it's a cute look for you. And trust me, no one is going to care how you're dressed."

"Jay this is serious! They're going to know as soon as I walk in! We won't even get the chance to tell them!" 

The omega has been stressing over this night for weeks, over how well the family will take the news that there's going to be a new addition soon. The couple has only known for a month, despite the omega being three months pregnant, and they've had to lie about why Dick has been unable to patrol for the past month. The family is already suspicious of why Dick's been out for so long over a few "broken ribs". 

"I know it is but trust me, everything's gonna work out," Jason soothes, trying to calm the omega's nerves. He's nearly as stressed out as his mate, but his main concern is that Dick gets through this without freaking out. "Now, that's what your wearing 'cause if you take any longer picking out a shirt Alfie's gonna skin us alive for being late." 

With a sigh and a nod, Dick finally relents and settles down on the bed to put his shoes on. Jason has been ready for the past half hour, so with a fond smile he aids Dick with his shoes, helps him up and out of the apartment.   
____________________________________________

"This is a bad idea," Dick says, rocking back and forth on his heels as they wait at the front door to the manor. "We should go, we could definitely come up with an excuse! I mean-"

"And what? Hide off for a few months? You know they'd find us by the end of the week," Jason jokes. "C'mon, you're Dick Grayson, you can handle this. I'm right here with you," he reminds his mate, reaching out to pull Dick against his side protectively. "And if anything happens, I'll handle it, okay?"

Dick sighs as if he doesn't quite believe Jay, but before he can argue the matter, the door opens to reveal Alfred. 

"Master Dick, Master Jason, pleasure to see you both, as always," the butler greets with a kind smile, pulling the door open further to usher the young men in. "I was very pleased when you two called to say you'd be coming to dinner tonight," the beta continues, leading them into the dining room where the rest of the family is already seated. "I'll be bringing dinner out as soon as you're settled," he adds turning to leave. 

The couple shares a quick look before Dick calls out after him. "Alfred, will you be joining us tonight?" He asks. 

The butler turns back to faced his charges, understanding that this is more of a request than a question shows on his face. "If you wish," he responds before continuing back to the kitchen. 

He returns soon after to set a place at his usual seat for when he eats dinner with the family, which occurs more often than most assume. People tend to underestimate how much Alfred is part of the family. He leaves once again to collect dinner and Jason and Dick take this time to greet their family. Dick practically pries himself from Jason's side, the alpha reluctantly letting him go so the omega can offer casual side hugs to Tim, Damian, and Bruce. Jason greets Tim and Damian with a grunt of "hey kiddos," before begrudgingly walking over to shake Bruce's hand. 

Jason then pulls the chair to Bruce's right, the seat across the table from Damian, out for Dick and pushes the omega in, ignoring the older boy's playful eye roll, before sitting down on Dick's right. 

"Dick," Bruce starts once both of his sons are seated, "how're you feeling?" He asks. He subtly studies his eldest son, but Dick still notices and fidgets slightly under the man's gaze. 

"I'm doing better," he says causally, continuing the lie they fed Bruce a month ago. Definitely better than broken ribs, but his morning sickness (he's not even sure why they call it that seeing as his lasts all day) has been awful. 

"Good enough to start patrolling again this week? I've missed patrolling 'Haven with you," Tim pipes up. The beta has a hopeful look on his face. He's missed spending the extra time with his eldest brother and he hasn't been around the manor much in the past month either. 

"I don't think I'll be back out there this week," Dick admits after hesitating for a few moments, just long enough for for Tim and Bruce to pick up on, the beta and alpha storing it away for later. Damian's the only one that comments though. 

"Grayson, you've been milking this injury for long enough, have you not?" The youngest asks, though Dick can easily see the concern in the boy's eyes. 

"You know I'll be out there as soon as I can be, Dami," Dick sighs, a fond smile quirking up at the corners of his mouth. 

"But not a second before he's ready," Jason adds, a protective glint in his eyes challenging anyone to argue over it. 

Damian tuts and mutters about the couple's 'melodramatics' just as Alfred come back through the connecting door to the kitchen, pushing a small cart carrying the night's dinner. Stacked on the cart is roast beef, duchess potatoes, and various vegetables from asparagus to carrots to brussel sprouts, as well as a vegetable stir-fry and portabella mushroom burger for Damian. 

Alfred quickly serves everyone, including himself, before sitting down. Alfred has a strict "no night business" policy for the dinner table, so the earlier discussion is dropped now that he's back in the room. They talk about everything else, from Damian day at school, to Bruce and Tim's latest project at Wayne Enterprises, and Jay's day at the shop. When asked about his own day, Dick just mentions that he's still on desk duty because of his ribs. Only Amy knows the real reason at the precinct, but only because he knew she wouldn't tell anyone until Dick was ready to do so himself. 

"Been fixing up a 1960 Harley sportster for the past few days," Jason speaks up, trying to redirect the conversation for a bit. If there's one way to get Bruce and the boys' attention it's mentioning cars and motorcycles. "The owner doesn't want he project anymore but wants to fix her up to sell."

"Buy it," Bruce says, a slightly jealous glint in the alpha's eyes. He just doesn't have the time to work on projects like that anymore. 

Jason snorts. "God I wish. Don't have the money to spare, plus we have plenty of bikes already," he responds, gesturing between him and Dick. 

"Yeah but nothing classic like that," Tim points out dreamily. 

"Yeah, just not happening right now. Next purchase is gonna be a car," Jason sighs. 

"I never thought I'd see the day you two chose a car over a motorcycle," Alfred teases. "What's next, an actual house?"

"Maybe," the couple says in unison. Tim and Damian snort at the response, Bruce merely raises an eyebrow, and the quirk of Alfred's lips shows that he's pleased with the answer. The batfamily always teases Dick and Jason about growing up and settling down a bit, but up until now they've been adamant about holding onto their youth for as long as possible. 

"Hey," Dick starts, mock offense in his tone, "gotta start thinking practically." The omega shrugs. 

"You two? Being practical?" Bruce teases. Jason spares a glance Dick's way, sensing the nervousness coming off of his mate. He rubs soothing circles on the omega's thigh and Dick knows that there won't be a better opportunity than this. Might as well get it over with. 

"We uh," the oldest starts before swallowing thickly, "we have some news." 

The family settles down a bit at that, realizing that this actually serious to the couple. There's a knowing smile on Alfred's face before the boy even continues, the butler having had his suspicions for awhile now, and Bruce and Tim seem to be attempting to work things out in their heads as well. Damian is the only one that still seems slightly confused. 

Jason takes Dick's hand in his own and nods his encouragement for his mate to continue. 

"I'm uh.. Jason and I are- we're going to be parents," Dick stutters out. He's not usually one to stumble over his words, but he's been dreading the possible reactions of his family for weeks. 

The silence afterwards lasts for a few seconds, long enough for Jason to squeeze Dick's hand and practically growl out a "Someone say something," though it's clear he's just as nervous as his mate. 

""Your pregnant," Bruce finally manages, gentle yet excited smile on his face. The couple finally release a joint sigh. 

"I believe congratulations are in order," Alfred says, rising from his seat to walk over to the young men. He gives both of them a firm squeeze on their shoulders before claiming he should get dessert. The beta makes his way to the kitchen, trying to hide the way he wipes at his eyes as he leaves.

"How far along are you? How long have you know?" Tim has a lot more trouble reigning his excitement in. Alfred returns with an apple pie and a chocolate cheesecake and sets them down on the table before taking his seat. 

"Three months along but we've only known for a month," Dick admits. "Before you say anything about lying about my ribs, we wanted to make sure everything was going right before we told you guys," the omega smiles sheepishly. 

"So you're having a pup," Damian says quietly, still trying to process the thought of his favorite person's (not that he would admit it willingly) life changing completely. He hasn't even presented yet, still a considered a pup himself, and it's a bit difficult for him swallow. 

"Two," Jason corrects, noticing how Bruce actually seems shocked by that. 

"What Todd?" Damian questions, not following. 

"Well, we just found out that we're having twins," Dick admits, running a hand through his hair. That fact is still crazy to him. In a few months there won't be one pup in their family, but two. 

Damian's eyes widen slightly, but Dick notices the way the edge of Damian's lip curls up. He's beyond relieved to realize that his youngest brother is taking this better than he expected. 

"Wait, really?" Tim says, clearly surprised. "You better name one after me," the beta jokes. 

"We're not naming our son Replacement," Jason teases, smirking at Tim. Their relationship has progressed immensely since Jay and Dick bonded and thankfully they can joke around with each other without it ending in broken bones and or furniture. 

"Ha ha," Tim rolls his eyes. "But in all seriousness, congratulations guys," he adds, smiling warmly at the couple. 

"Congratulations in deed," Bruce says, smiling at his boys. "Though, I can't wait to see the most coordinated of us all waddling around here in a few months," he jokes, reaching out to squeeze Dick's shoulder. He looks over at Jason, expressing how proud and happy he is for them without needing to say anything. He knows Jason will help Dick every step of the way and hat together they're going to be great parents. 

Dick sticks his tongue out at Bruce in response. "Don't remind me," he groans, but his excitement clearly outweighs his dismay. Jason leans over to pull Dick to his side, pressing a kiss against his temple. 

"Told you it would be okay," the alpha whispers before pulling away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MagicCatX333 asked for : Dick trying to hide his omega-status from his siblings and/or The YJ team.  
> It's rushed but its been awhile since I've posted so I tried

The mission went south quickly. It definitely wasn’t the worst they’ve had, it wouldn’t even make the top ten list, but tension levels were high none the less. The had been outnumbered and weren’t properly communicating. It resulted in unnecessary risks, various minor injuries, and most of the team being irritated with one another on the ride back to the mountain in the bioship despite their victory.

The ride back to base is miserable for Robin and they’re at least another fifteen minutes away from the mountain. He’s curled up on his seat with his eyes closed, slowly rubbing at his temples in attempt to rid himself of the pounding in his head. He’s more than positive that being thrown head first into one of the warehouse’s brick walls resulted in a concussion, but he won’t say anything unless he’s asked. Kaldur usually asks for a recap of injuries as soon as they return to the ship, but Wally and Artemis have been at each other’s throats nonstop and the team leader has been trying to calm the two other alphas down, so he hasn’t gotten the chance. He’s just a bit disoriented anyway, it’s not a major concern of his right now. His teammates ripping each other limb from limb? That’s a little higher on his priority list.

When he finally opens his eyes, and looks back at the two fighting alphas, he notices Wally’s face is bright red. Oh god, that’s never good. When the alpha really gets angry, his face gets as red of his hair. He needs to calm the situation before it completely blows up. It’s in his instincts to placate alphas, though no one on the team knows that. They think he presented as a beta a year and a half ago, but he’s been hiding the fact that he’s an omega since then. His training increased and expanded to teach him to fight against his instincts, and he’s never let anything slip around his teammates. He can’t afford to. He can’t afford for them to see lesser of him, for them to see his weaknesses. But hey, even betas can calm down a fight, right? He just needs to get them to shut up so he can go back to melting into his seat until they arrive.

 With a sigh and a bit more effort than he would have liked, he pushes himself on to his feet, holding on to the arm of the chair to steady himself before walking over to the pair.

“For once can you just admit you were wrong? Stop trying to put the blame on me! If you didn’t fire early like the show off you are we would have been able to assess the situation completely!” Wally huffs, hands balled and shaking at his side.

“Maybe if you hid yourself we wouldn’t have been spotted!” Artemis shoots back, glaring daggers at the redhead.

Dick takes a deep breath, pushing himself past the ache in his head which is only worsen by the yelling.

“Guys, seriously enough,” he sighs. “Things went wrong but we came out on top. Does it really matter who’s fault it is?” He adds. He catches M’gann’s eye and she offers him a sympathetic smile. They’re all beyond done with the fighting, but the rest of them are too exhausted to say anything. He offers the beta a tired smile in return before placing a hand on both of his team mate’s arms.

“Its time to let it go and relax, we’re almost back anyway,” He tries again when the two ignore him for glaring at each other. Artemis is quick to shrug his hand off while Wally seems to relax into his touch for half a second before returning to the argument.

“Yeah it matters,” the speedster huffs. “She never takes responsibility!”

“Maybe I would if I was actually responsibly you moron!” The archer crosses her arms over her chest, showing that she’s not going to back down.

They’re all exhausted and agitated, which makes it difficult for the young team to control their instincts.  The young alpha doesn’t mean to, he really doesn’t, but the low and aggressive growl escapes him before he can swallow it down.

“Stop acting like a little bitch!” Wally growls, which is when everything turns to shit.

Dick’s head gets fuzzy, almost like it’s filled with cotton. The bioship tilts in his vision and before he can help it, he’s falling to his knees, face toward the floor, and throat bared. He hears muted sounds of people talking and rushing feet before his world goes black.

When he starts to come to, he doesn’t know where he is. He’s lying mostly on something soft, but it doesn’t feel like his bed. There’s something firm pressing against his side and holding him in place. A soft groan escapes him before he can help himself, earning a few responses from muffled voices. He forces his eyes open, ignoring the blinding light that greets him. He’s in the medbay at the mountain, why he doesn’t know, but he starts to sit up so he can find out. He’s quickly pulled back against that firm surface.

“Easy there,” a familiar voice says and when he turns his head to the side he finds Wally sitting on the cot with him.

“Walls?” He mumbles, easing back against his friend’s side. “What’s goin on?”

A sheepish smile spreads across the alpha’s face. He looks uncomfortable and a little guilty, but maybe Dick’s cloudy mind is playing tricks on him. The alpha opens his mouth to respond but is saved by Kaldur entering the room, followed by Connor, M’gann, and Artemis.

“Good, you’ve woken. How’re you feeling my friend?” The leader asks as he approaches the cot. He has a small flashlight in his hand and is turning the omega’s head to face him before the boy can protest.

“Confused,” the youngest admits as his friend shines the light in his eyes, evaluating him for a concussion once again.

“Understandable. You did not mention your injury before,” Kaldur says pointedly, clicking the light off and pocketing it.

“Wasn’t important,” Dick responds, waving the alpha off as if to show how little he cares about it. “I was gonna eventually,” he adds, earning an exasperated snort from Connor.

He offers the clone a sheepish smile before turning his attention back to Kaldur. “Doesn’t explain why I’m in here though,” he says, trying to pull the explanation from him.

“Not entirely, no,” the Atlantean sighs before fixing his gaze on Wally, who once again looks extremely sheepish and guilty when Dick turns his attention back to him. The other alpha refuses to look at him this time so Dick decides to examine his other teammates. They all look slightly uncomfortable if he’s being honest with himself.

“I don’t understand,” he admits after a few seconds on silence. “Guys, what’s going on?” He presses, worry starting to bubble up in him. His memory is foggy but no one seems that willing to fill him in.

“Wally, c’mon just tell him,” Artemis finally say, running a hand through her ponytail, which he knows she does when she’s anxious.

The response he gets from the alpha is too rushed for him to make sense of.

“Walls, what?”

“I said,” the alpha starts again, taking a deep breath, “that you…went into a drop.” He finally looks at Dick and the omega swears his heart is about to beat out of his chest. “I-I put you into an omega drop.” His eyes go wide and he freezes up. His teammates immediately sense his distress and take a few steps back, except for Wally who runs a soothing hand through his hair.

A drop? How? He hasn’t gone into one since the months following his presentation. Bruce practically trained it out of him. But then he remembers his concussion and Wally’s growl and oh god, he couldn’t stop himself. He’s mortified because they weren’t supposed to know. His hand flies up to his scent gland to find his scent blockers missing, which confirms what he already knew. His secrets out.

“Rob? Rob, c’mon calm down, breath,” he hears Wally’s voice, hears him using that soothing voice all alphas use to calm down omegas. He didn’t even realize his breathing had quicken until Wally mentioned it. He scrambles a bit away from the alpha on the cot, fixing the boy with a nervous look before turning to look at the rest of his teammates.

“Rob, it’s okay,” the redhead continues trying to sooth the distressed omega.

That snaps him back to reality and he rounds on the alpha, turning his head quick enough to see stars. God, maybe this concussion is worse than he initially thought.

“Okay? Nothing about this is okay!” He says, his tone conveying his panic. He knows he must look like a cornered animal right now, he feels like one, but he wasn’t expecting this. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s tried so hard to keep this from them and it’s all been for nothing. “Y-you guys aren’t supposed to- I worked so hard to keep this..” He drops his head into his hands and tugs lightly on his hair. They’re going to kick him from the team. He’s already human and the youngest. Now that they know he’s an omega there’s no way they’ll want him around.

“It doesn’t change anything.” It’s Connor who speaks up and Dick doesn’t make the same mistake he made with Wally. He turns slowly this time to face the alpha. He can’t seem to find his voice this time and sensing this M’gann steps forward to place a grounding hand on his back. She rubs slow, calming circles on his back and he lets her.

When he realizes that Robin isn’t going to say anything right now, he continues. “So you’re an omega. What’s the big deal?” He asks. “It doesn’t matter…but you should have told us.”

He looks around the room once again to find his teammates nodding their agreement to what Conner has said. “You guys don’t care?” He asks, and his voice sounds so small to his own hears he can only imagine what he sounds like to them.

“Of course not,” M’gann is quick to answer, a warm smile following the statement. “You’re still Robin, still just as badass,” she insists. He leans into the Martian’s touch, allowing himself the comfort. They don’t hate him, they don’t want to kick him out.

“Connor’s right about everything,” Artemis says, crossing her arms over her chest. “Especially about how you should have told us. You should have trusted us with this.”

He goes to nod before thinking better of it. He swallows thickly before looking up at her. To his surprise, she looks embarrassed. He’s about to explain himself, maybe apologize, but she beats him to it.

“And Wally and I,” she clears her throat and tugs a hand through her hair again, “we’re sorry. We should have stopped when you told us to.”

The speedster pulls the omega back against his side and sighs. “Yeah bud, I’m sorry. I-I can’t believe I did that to you,” he mumbles. “I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“I-I know,” Robin replies, offering his friend a small smile. He can tell the two feel immensely guilty about what happened, but he feels pretty guilty for lying to them so he supposes they’re even. “If it makes you feel any better it wasn’t just ‘cause of you. Concussion helped.” He taps his head gently with two fingers before relaxing into Wally’s side. “Can we just forget this happened?” He asks desperately.

“The drop? Yes. You being an omega? No way,” Wally tells him, shaking his head. “It’s not something you should pretend isn’t real or try to hide. It’s part of who you are.”

“It’s dangerous,” Robin grumbles.

“Out in the field, yes, but not amongst friends,” Kaldur insists.

“It’s a part of you Rob, and we’re gonna help you be okay with it. Almost two years is too long to lie about this part of yourself, Rob.” Wally’s tone carries a sense of finality in it and surprisingly Dick finds himself smiling at the words. 

“Okay, yeah, thanks guys,” he says, looking around at his friends. “But who’s telling Batman about this?” He asks. His mentor will know immediately that something’s up, it’s no use trying to hide him from him.

“Wally!” His teammates say in perfect unison, sans Wally, earning a groan from the speedster.

“Is this my punishment?” The alpha practically whines.

“Yes,” Kaldur insists, though there’s an amused smile gracing his lips.

He’s shaken from the day’s events, but he can tell his friends meant it when they said it doesn’t change anything. It’ll take time for him to get comfortable with them knowing, with being the omega of his friend group, but he knows his friends will help him through it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got requests to continue on from Surprise so here ya go hope its okay!

Wally tried insisting that Dick stay home for the few hours he had to be off at the Watchtower, reminding him that Dr. Thompkins said taking it easy was imperative to both his and the pup’s health and that he should avoid unneeded stress, but if there’s one thing that he accepts as fact it’s that it’s nearly impossible to change a bat’s mind once they’ve decided something. All the omega had to do was turn his puppy dog eyes on his mate and mention how lonely and restless he gets staying in their apartment all day, that a change of scenery and company from the Justice League would be good for him and the baby, before Wally was caving.

“I’m fine, Walls,” Dick practically whines, playfully slapping his mate’s hand away when the alpha once again tries to offer him some support. Despite only being nearly five months along, the omega looked heavily pregnant. With one hand on his lower back for support, he slowly waddles into the meeting room of the Watchtower, Wally hovering by his side, ready to offer help if Dick needs him.

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t use the wheelchair,” the alpha huffs again. He doesn’t mean to be so over baring, but the further Dick gets into the pregnancy, the more anxious Wally gets about his mate and his pups. It’s been a constant argument between them, Wally insisting that Dick’s being stubborn by trying to be completely independent this far along and Dick saying that Wally is being too much of a worry wart.

“Because I still have two working legs,” Dick responds, rolling his eyes. He’s said the same thing three times during their walk to the meeting room. “Which I haven’t been able to stretch much lately.”

“Yeah well, I’ve seen ants get here quicker than this,” Wally teases before going off ahead of his mate to pull out one of the rolling chairs for the omega. He pushes it over towards Dick and looks down expectantly. With a huff the omega settles down into the chair and allows his mate to roll him back over to the table. The alpha stands behind his mate, hands resting on the younger man’s shoulders as he rubs soothing circles against the fabric of the hoodie that was stolen from him this morning.

“Sorry I’m late,” Wally says, looking up at the occupants of the table with a sheepish smile. He’s expecting a reprimanding from Batman at least, but everyone’s looking at them with such fondness. Sometimes it comes in handy being mated to Dick, seeing as he’s practically the nephew of these superheroes.

“Completely understandable,” Clark says with a bright smile, washing away Wally’s worries about his tardiness with a simple wave of his hand. He really should bring Dick around more often, he’s like a get out of jail free card.

“Thanks Uncle Clark,” Dick responds for him, resting a hand on his protruding stomach. “It took longer than expected to convince this guy to let me tag along,” he admits.

“You should be resting,” Bruce says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thank you,” Wally sighs, glad someone agrees with him. He’s been finding himself in agreement with Bruce more now than he ever expected to. It’s a little creepy, but he’ll take the support, even if it tends to make Dick disagree for the sake of disagreeing. “That’s what I was trying to tell him. Obviously, he won,” he adds with a small laugh, showing that he’s not that upset over today’s events.

“All I do nowadays is rest,” the omega huffs, crossing his own arms. That earns an amused snort from Wally, but he chooses to ignore it. “Anyway, don’t you have more important matters to discuss than me?” He asks, earning a quiet ‘never’ from Wally, that everyone heard regardless. Ignoring the small exchange, Bruce clears his throat and starts discussing the upcoming of world mission. Wally grips his mate’s shoulder gently. They’ve discussed it and Wally wants nothing more than to stay home with his mate. Dick doesn’t particularly want to be apart from Wally, knows it’ll be practically painful to be that far away from his mate this far along, but if his mate’s attendance is necessary he supposes he can’t argue. At the end of the briefing, after not having heard the Flash come up once, Batman turns to the couple.

“Flash, you’ll be staying back this round. You’ll be on active comms at all time and on call for the Watchtower,” the Dark Knight tells him. He may not be able to read the man like Dick can, but Wally can understand what he’s not saying. His main mission for the time being is taking care of the man’s son. He nods his thanks.

“That is all, dismissed.”

Dick looks up at his mate and smiles. “I’m happy you’re staying,” the omega admits. He could sense his alpha’s relief immediately after receiving the news. “Yeah, me too, babe,” Wally smiles.

Having been waiting out the exchange, Diana gently clears her throat to catch the couple’s attention.

“Perhaps you should be resting, but I am happy to see you,” Diana says, rising from her chair to walk over to Dick. She kneels in front of the boy- he’ll always be a boy to her. “May I?” She asks, waiting for him to nod before she places her hand on his stomach next to his own. “You’ve grown so big, little bird,” she tells the boy, smiling up at him. He knows that his aunt means more than just these past few months, more than just in pregnancy. He places his hand on top of the Amazon’s a squeezes light, conveying all he needs to through the simple action.

“I haven’t seen you since, haven’t had the chance to congratulate you like I have Wally. You will be wonderful parents,” the female alpha declares, standing back up and catching the other alpha’s eye. “This child is lucky to have you both.”

“Thank you, Aunt Diana,” Dick responds, voice just higher than a whisper like it gets when he’s getting embarrassed. By the time he looks up from his lap again, Clark and Bruce are making their way around the table to join them, the rest of the league members having called their goodbyes and left already.

“Pregnancy looks good on you, kid,” Clark says once they stop, reaching down to ruffle Dick’s barely too long hair. That only causes his cheeks to pinken further as he swats his uncle’s hand away.

“Are you teasing me? Am I gonna have to get up and teach Superman a lesson?” The omega jokes, pulling laughs from the group, but none of them as loud as Clark’s.

“I’d like to see you get up from that chair without help first just so you can try,” the man jokes. “But I mean it Dick, you’re glowing,” he reiterates, his tone now serious and fond.

“Clark,” the younger man practically whines. He normally loves attention, soaks it up like the sunlight, but he’s been more bashful since the pregnancy. Wally finds it adorable.

“Can’t blame him for telling the truth, beautiful,” Wally speaks up, wanting to keep that faint pink blush on his mate’s cheeks for as long as he can.

“Bruce, they’re embarrassing me,” Dick tries, wanting to get at least one person to come to his defense.

“Oh no, don’t look to me,” Bruce responds, the slightest trace of amusement on his lips. “If you want instead, we can talk about how you should be resting again.” The omega rolls his eyes at his father.

“You were never this concerned with me resting before,” he grumbles playfully. If he is being honest with himself though, going home to relax on the couch with some tea does sound pretty good right about now.

“Fine,” he sighs, giving into both Bruce and Wally. He grips the table and eases himself to his feet, offering a hug to both Diana and Clark. “I’ll see you guys soon, good luck,” he tells them, getting similar wishes in return.

He turns back to his father and pulls himself into a hug as well. “We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner,” he tells him before turning back to his mate. Wally finishes his goodbyes to Clark and Diana and wraps an arm around his omega’s waist. “See you tomorrow,” Bruce tells the two of them.

“All set?” Dick asks his alpha.

“Almost,” Wally replies before bending down and pulling Dick into a bridal style carry.

“Walls!” the omega laughs, “Put me down!”

“Nuh uh, short stack,” the alpha grins, starting down the hallway towards the zeta tube. “You walk too slow,” he teases.

The three older heroes watch them go, warmth in their eyes.

“He’s grown up well, Bruce,” Diana says after the zeta tube announces their departure.

“They both have,” the other alpha responds.


	11. Age Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AudreyInTheUniverse asked for: a reverse batfamily one? Where Damian is the oldest and Dick is the youngest and when Dick presents they freak out or something?
> 
> Hope this is okay!!

It’s a rare moment of peace in Wayne Manor as Damian sits alone at the kitchen island, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. His father has already left for work and Alfred is off getting the two youngest’s uniforms ready for school. He had no intention of staying the night, but after some begging from Richard (“C’mon Dami, can’t you just stay a night or two or three, please?”), he huffed and puffed but gave in none the less.  As much as he denies it, he can rarely tell his robin no.

His time of peace quickly comes to an end as one Jason Todd comes barreling into the kitchen.

“Did Alfie make dessert for breakfast?” The fifteen year old alpha asks, looking around excitedly.

Damian scuffs before replying. “No, Todd, Pennyworth knows the importance of a well balanced breakfast. There are eggs and toast waiting for you,” the elder alpha responds, gesturing to the stacks of waiting food.

“Aw,” Jason whines. “It smelled so sweet upstairs I thought Alf baked something,” he explains as he loads a plate up with food and plops down across from Damian.

The statement confuses Damian but he chooses not to comment, instead taking another sip of his coffee. “Where’s Richard? He’s going to make you late if he doesn’t hurry up.”

“Dunno what’s taking him so long. Heard the water in his bathroom running so I know he’s up,” the younger boy manages around a mouthful of eggs.

Satisfied with knowing that their youngest brother is at least awake, Damian turns his attention back to the newspaper. A few minutes pass before he finds his head snapping up. The air is suddenly heavy with a sickly-sweet, blueberry-vanilla mixed scent. He meets Jason’s eye and the younger alpha crosses his arms.

“See, told you it smells like Alfie was baking,” he huffs.

“It’s not food, Todd,” Damian replies, but it’s obvious he’s preoccupied with processing the situation. It’s the thick scent of an omega, but there aren’t any omegas in the manor. He’s cycling through every possibility, when one that he refused to allow cross his mind appears in the doorway.

“Dami?” Dick calls as he shuffles forward towards the island, still clad in his pajamas. His skin is flushed and sweat covered, the thin fabric of his tee shirt clinging to his skin.

“Dami?” The boy tries again when the only response he receives is the alpha staring wide eyed at him. His eyes dart over to Jason, finding his other brother looking at him in a similar manner. That’s weird, Jay and Dami are rarely on the same page, if just for the sake of disagreeing.

“I don’t feel well,” the youngest practically whines, which snaps the two alphas out of their stupor. “I-I know I should save my sick days,” he continues now that he has their attention, “but s’okay if I stay home today?” He asks.

“Yes-uh yes, you’re staying home,” Damian finally manages, scrabbling off the stool he was occupying noticing Jason is quick to follow his actions. “For the rest of the week.”

“The rest of the week?” Dick asks, completely caught off guard. Damian used to give Dick a tough time for missing a day! “But I only need a day, I’ll be fine tomorrow,” he insists, looking to Jay for support. Everyone in the family knows that a day off school means a night off patrol.

“Oh, Dickie,” Jay sighs, pulling the younger boy to his side for comfort. The poor boy can’t even tell what’s wrong with him. He remembers what it was like when he presented, he had difficulty figuring out what was going on with him too, but he didn’t have such obvious symptoms like his little brother did.

Despite how hot he is and how uncomfortable he expects to find the physical contact because of it, he finds himself leaning into his brother’s touch desperately. “Get him to bed,” Damian sighs, looking completely out of his depth. This confuses Dick beyond belief, Dami always has control of a situation, he always knows what to do. “I’m…going to call father, and alert Pennyworth of the situation,” the eldest adds before turning away.

“Wait!” Dick calls after him. “Why’re you gonna call Bruce? Can’t I just tell him I’m sick when he gets home?” he asks. They know better than to disrupt Bruce at work unless it’s an emergency.

With a sigh, Damian turns around and meets Jason’s eye in a clear cry for help. Usually Damian is good with all things Dick Grayson, but it’s obvious he can barely get a grip on this situation, having been taken completely by surprise. Jason and Tim had discussed it in passing, the possibility of Dick presenting as an omega, but Damian and Bruce probably didn’t even consider there was a chance. They’re going to have to come to terms with it quickly, the whole family will really. He’s the only omega and he doesn’t even know it yet. Bruce, Damian, and Jason are all alphas, Tim and Alfred betas. This is going to be a new reality for everyone.

 Taking pity on the older alpha, Jason squeezes Dick’s side to gain his attention. “Let’s head up to your room, bud,” the younger alpha says. “Let Damian make his call while we find you a change of clothes.” He doesn’t mention how he’s going to have to change Dick’s sheets too. “He’ll meet us up there when he’s done okay? And then we’ll talk.”

After getting a reluctant agreement from the newly presented omega, Jason guides Dick out of the kitchen, leaving Damian on his own. The reality of the situation finally hits Damian head on and rubs at his face before pulling out his phone and dialing his father’s number.

“Father,” the alpha sighs as soon as the older man picks up.

“Damian,” Bruce greets. “How can I help you?”

“It’s Grayson, he’s presented,” Damian responds, getting right to the point. “As an omega.”

“Oh,” Bruce manages and Damian can practically sense the weight that’s just added itself to his father’s shoulders. “That’s…god, okay. I’ll be home soon,” he adds.

“He doesn’t know. He thinks he’s sick. Todd just brought him upstairs, he’ll be staying home today as well,” Damian informs him. “We’re going to talk with him once I finish with you…”

“It’ll be a bit different Damian, but it doesn’t change who he is, doesn’t change his capabilities,” the older alpha sighs, picking up on his oldest son’s nerves. It’ll take time, but the family is going to have to see this sooner or later.

“Yes, of course, Father,” Damian huffs. “I’ll see you when you return.” And with that, he ends the call. He allows himself another moment to calm himself down before making his way up to Dick’s room.

He knocks on the door but walks in before getting a response. He finds Jason sitting on the newly made bed, waiting for Dick to come out of the bathroom. Damian squeezes himself onto the desk chair made for a child-or well someone Richard’s size-  after pulling it closer to the bed and turns to face the other alpha.

“He’s just gettin’ changed,” Jay tells him, a small amused smile on his face from the sight of his older brother struggling to fit in the chair.

“You don’t seem very surprised,” Damian points out.

“Had my suspicions,” the boy shrugs. “He’s kinda runty, ‘specially for fourteen. Docile by nature, always wanting to please everyone. Tim says you and Bruce just didn’t want to see it,” he adds.

Damian nods, the more he thinks about it the more sense it makes. “Perhaps Drake is right. Don’t tell him I said that,” the alpha replies.

“What’s Timmers right about?” Dick calls out as he pushes the bathroom door open. He’s clad in a baggy tank top, that Damian recognizes as his own, and a pair of basketball shorts. The two alphas are glad that his heat hasn’t quiet settled in yet, that they should have a few more coherent hours with their brother.

“Sit,” Damian says, waving Dick over to the bed at the same times as Jason calls out a “C’mere Dick,” patting the bed next to him.

With a sigh Dick complies and plops himself down next to his brother. He squirms a bit to get comfortable against the pillows behind him before looking between his brothers. “So?” He asks, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Richard,” Damian starts with a sigh. “You presented, most likely overnight. As an omega.”

“Oh,” the omega whispers, looking between his brothers again before dropping his gaze to his lap. “Oh…”

“And there ain’t nothing wrong with it,” Jason cuts in, already sensing the boy getting lost in his thoughts.

“There isn’t?” The younger boy questions quietly, refusing to look up and meet his brother’s eye.

“’Course not, omegas are badass,” Jay insists, reaching out to squeeze Dick’s hand.

“You really think so?” Comes the boy’s unsure reply. He’s staring at his lap like it holds all the answers and it’s a bit worrying. It’s not like their little brother to lack confidence in himself.

“Know so.” Jason looks to Damian, urging the alpha to say something. Everyone in the family knows that Damian’s opinion matters so much to Dick.

“But…but you guys aren’t omegas,” Dick states. “Neither are Bruce or Tim. Why do I gotta be one?” He asks, his distress evident in both his tone and his new scent.

Damian takes this as his cue to help his little Robin. He doesn’t like this reserved, unsure version of his partner and while he might be out of his depth with this situation, he’s going to do his best to make sure his brother adjusts well. They’re all going to have a lot to learn, but if it means keeping their Richard bright and bubbly, it’ll be worth it.

The alpha reaches out and lifts the new omega’s chin up so he’s looking at them. “Cause only the best get to be omegas,” he tells him.

Damian’s approval pulls a bit of their usual bubbly brother out. He offers both of his brothers a small smile before nodding. “Bruce thinks so too?”

“He better,” Jay pipes up. “Or we’re gonna kick his ass. Tim and Alf’ll want in on it too.”

That pulls a laugh out of not only Dick, but Damian as well, but the eldest is quick to get back to business.

“Now, Richard, you’re technically at the start of your first heat cycle,” the alpha says awkwardly.

“Ugh! Dami! Nuh uh, we’re not going there!” The omega whines, falling back against the pillows before looking to Jason for help. The other alpha only laughs.

“You gotta hear it little bird,” he tells him though his laughter.

“I know all this already,” Dick huffs in response.

“Yet you were unable to figure it out based off your symptoms,” Damian points out.

“Yeah, well…They made it sound more extreme in school,” the boy mumbles.

The two alphas share a look before turning their attention back to the youngest.

“Oh, don’t worry bud,” Jason starts, “It’s gonna get there real quick.”

“Jay! Dami, he’s lying, right? I feel bad but not that bad!”

Damian whacks Jason’s arm before sighing. “I’m afraid not, but until then, how about Todd and I keep you company? Disney?” He suggests, knowing how much Dick loves to sing along.

Dick beams up at his eldest brother before patting the bed for Damian to join them. Once the alpha does, Dick plops his feet on his lap. “I call starting with Tangled!”


	12. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metue (and a bunch of other people) asked for Wally and Dick's first heat together
> 
> Hope this is okay!

After a long day at school, having had two exams and one presentation due, Wally earned himself the right to laze about this Friday evening. He could go out, he’d gotten a few texts from his friends’ asking him to, but instead he’s reclined on his couch clad only in sweatpants and clicking through the channels while he waits for his frozen pizza to finish in the oven. He has no plans and no expectations, which is why the sudden knock on his front door catches him by surprise. He groans, not wanting to get up, but does so regardless.

He unlocks the old door, tugs hard enough to ensure the sticky door will open and looks down at his intruder. A smile finds its way onto his face almost immediately. Standing before him, wrapped up in a too baggy sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants, is none other than Dick Grayson.

“Hey,” the alpha greets, ushering his friend in before closing the door. In the seconds since dragging Dick in and closing the door, realization dawns on him. With a sigh, he crosses his arms over his chest. “You shouldn’t be out,” he reminds the omega. “Does Bruce know you’re here?”

The omega offers a bashful smile before shrugging. “I snuck out, so I mean yeah,” he replies.

“Another fight?” The speedster asks, leading his friend to the couch. They’ve been happening more and more often lately and have been the primary cause of Dick’s surprise visits, so he wouldn’t be surprised.

The two sit and get comfortable facing each other on the sofa before the omega responds. “No, not this time,” he laughs, but Wally knows how much those fights have really been hurting Dick.

“Do you mind?” The younger boy asks, gesturing to his sweatshirt. Upon Wally’s shake of his head no, he pulls the heavy fabric over his head. Normally he wouldn’t bother asking, but with his heat starting tomorrow, he knows his scent is stronger.

Wally does his best to hide the deep inhale he takes once his friend’s sweatshirt is off. His friend smells impossibly sweet, mouthwatering good, not that Wally could ever tell him that. It’s mind boggling that his scent isn’t even at its peak yet. In his opinion, at least when it comes to Dick, Wayne Enterprise’s scent suppression clothing line is the best and worst thing his friend wears. It’s good because it hides his scent from others, but bad because it masks his scent from Wally.

“So, uh,” the alpha starts, needing to pull his head away from anymore of those thoughts. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asks, playfully knocking his knee against the omega’s, who apparently thinks the hem of his tee shirt is the most interesting thing in this moment.

Dick looks up, reluctantly meeting Wally’s eyes. He’s nervous, Wally could tell that even without the nervousness infiltrating his scent. He watches on as the younger boy takes a deep breath, steals himself.

“My heat starts tomorrow,” he starts, earning a nod from Wally.

“Yeah, I know, what about it?”

“I-it’s gonna be short, three days max like usual ‘cause of my suppressants,” he continues, earning a huff from Wally, who cuts him off.

“You really need to take a break from those,” the alpha sighs. “It’s not good to be on them as long as you have.” They’ve had this conversation countless times, they always end up going in a circle.

“I will, eventually. It’s just not the right time,” the omega sighs. Yeah, it’s never the right time for him. Wally bites back the ‘Make time’ he wants to say and lets the omega continue.

“But that’s not the point,” the omega mumbles, looking right at Wally’s ear instead of in his eyes. He gives himself three seconds, knowing that if he gave himself any longer he’d chicken out. He can’t chicken out, he’s been wanting to do this, to ask this for so long. But what if Wally says no? Will it make their friendship awkward? Better yet, what if Wally says yes? He doesn’t let himself dwell, once the three seconds are up he runs a hand through his hair, tugging gently at the strands.

“I-I know this is last minute,” he starts, not willing to look at Wally for fear of backing out. “But I trust you and uh I was wondering if uh…if you’d help me through it this time?” He finishes shyly, staring down at his lap.

Wally sits there for a moment, staring dumbfounded at his beautiful best friend. Of course he’s thought about it, he’s thought about offering, he’s dreamt about it happening, but he never expected anything along the lines to come true.

He realizes he’s taken too long when the air gets heavy with Dick’s anxious scent. He’s quick to react then, tilting the boy’s head up to look at him, effectively cutting off the “I should go,” that starts to escape the omega.

“Hey,” the alpha says gently, kind smile on his face. “Of course, I’ll help you through it,” he adds. Before Dick can go on about how he doesn’t want to inconvenience him and how he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to, Wally continues. “It means a lot that you’d ask me, that you trust me enough.”

That seems to relax the boy enough for now. “Thanks Walls,” he sighs. “There’s no one I trust more.”

He knows Dick has never shared his heat with anyone in the years since he’s presented, never even slept with anyone. It’s been hard for him and Wally doubts that the omega’s rare explanations of what his heats are like even cover half of it. Wally’s never shared an omega’s heat before, but he’s not inexperience with sex. He’ll take care of his friend, someone must, right?

The beeping of the oven pulls them from their gentle moment and Wally rushes into the kitchen, a gust of wind the only sign that he’s moved. “Want pizza?” He calls as he pulls the food from the oven. He sets it down on the stove top before grabbing two plates.

“I’m alright,” the omega replies, earning an annoyed grunt from his friend.

“Too bad, you should carbo-load.” Ignoring Dick’s response, he slaps three slices on one plate, one on the other, and walks back to the living room at a normal human pace. “You’ve said you’re not the best about eating during your heats,” he reminds the omega. “But you’ve asked for my help and you’re getting it in every possible way.”

The alpha sets the two plates down on the coffee table in front of them before letting himself fall onto the couch. And if there’s a light pink dusting the omega’s cheeks as he grabs his plate, Wally doesn’t comment.

They spend the rest of the night watching TV and talking until they decide it’s time for bed and move into Wally’s bedroom.

When Wally wakes, it’s to tossing and whimpering omega in his bed, and said omega’s thick blueberry-vanilla scent filling the air. He quickly sits up and looks at his friend, surprised to find the boy still asleep in his current state. His skin is flushed, not to the touch, clothes sweat soaked. He checks the clock on his nightstand, finding that it’s only eight thirty. He decides it’s probably better to wake Dick now, knowing that they’ll both be able to sleep again after, if only for a bit.

“Dick, bud,” the alpha says, lightly tapping his cheek. He tries that a few more times, only getting small groans in response. He sighs, running a hand through his hair before trying a different tactic.

“Omega,” he calls, his voice low. Almost immediately, Dick’s eyes snap open. He’s dazed, pupils blown wide, hiding all but a sliver of blue irises.

“Alpha,” Dick whines, and it goes straight to Wally’s groin. It doesn’t take long for the redhead to decide he loves Dick calling him that.

“Shh,” Wally soothes, brushing his bangs from his sweaty forehead. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.” Dick whines again, desperate and needing, and Wally makes quick work of stripping him of his clothes, tossing them in a pile on the floor, before ridding himself of his own sweats and boxers. It gets a bit more difficult as Dick decides he’s going to cling to the alpha, pressing small needy kisses along his jawline.

Once they’re both undressed, Wally pushes Dick back against the mattress and joins their lips. The kiss is desperate and deep, everything Wally has always dreamt it would be. He doesn’t break the kiss as one hand trails down to find Dick’s slick soaked entrance. He runs the pad of his pointer finger around the pucker, smiling as it sends a shiver through Dick’s entire body. The omega keens at the contact, pulling away from the kiss long enough to beg the Wally for more.

The alpha is quick to comply, sliding one finger into the naturally prepped hole. When the omega grinds down against his finger, Wally adds a second. Dick moans into Wally’s mouth, rutting back against the alpha’s hand urgently.

“More, please,” the omega whimpers, pulling back from the kiss to nip and peck the alpha’s neck. Wally inserts a third finger before scissoring them.

“Please, alpha,” Dick begs, causing Wally to pull his fingers out. The omega whines at the loss, but Wally’s already moving, bending the omega’s knees up, pressing them against the boy’s shoulders. God, his friend being a human pretzel has never been so beautiful.

“I’ve got you babe, I’ve got you,” Wally hums, using his hand to coat his own cock in Dick’s slick. He lines himself up, leans down to capture the omega’s lips, and eases into the boy. The wanton moan the omega lets out is breathtaking.

Once he adjusts himself to make sure they’ll both be more comfortable, he pulls out halfway and thrusts back in, setting a easy pace. “Good?” He mumbles against his friend’s lips.

“Faster,” the omega breathes. The alpha quickens his pace, gripping the omega’s hip hard enough to leave bruises. He wants to see the marks of their time together, ingrain them into his mind.

“Such a good omega,” Wally huffs, turning Dick’s head so he can nip at his neck. Dick hums in response to Wally’s praise, tilting his head even further in an act of submission. How this beautiful boy ended up coming to him for help, he’ll never know, but he’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He adjusts the hand on the mattress next to Dick’s head to support himself better before moving his other hand from its bruising grip on the omega’s hip to his forgotten member. He rubs his thumb over the slit, rubbing the bead of precum around his head before jerking his hand down the boy’s length in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Want your knot,” Dick shudders, his hands moving to find leverage against Wally’s back, scraping blunt finger nails against his skin.

“M’close,” the omega warns and Wally only quickens his pace. Seconds later, Dick’s releasing against their torsos, clenching around Wally through his orgasm. Wally milks the omega through his climax, quickening his thrusts when he feels himself getting closer as well. He pulls out of the omega when he feels his knot start to swell. The whine that escapes Dick because of this is heartbreaking, but he’s quick to flip the omega onto his stomach and thrust back into him.

“Just want you t-to be more comfortable,” the alpha pants as his knot continues to swell. “Gonna be stuck like this for a while,” he reminds him. His knot swells, locking them together, and he empties his seed into the omega, moaning clenches around him, milking ever last drop he has to offer.

Once he catches his breath, he turns them on their sides and pulls Dick to his chest. “Get some rest,” he mummers into his ear, stroking a hand through his hair. He gets a tired “mmkay” in response before they’re both fading into sleep.


	13. Age Reversal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AudreyInTheUniverse asked for: Just and idea- what if you did one where dick is newly presented and he still drops since Bruce hasn’t trained him yet and someone takes advantage of him at school or whatever (and maybe it’s reversed ages too so his brothers are there to defend him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't exactly what you were looking for! It kind of took on a mind of it's own honestly

Robin was adjusting well to his new presentation. Batman adjusted his training, incorporating aspects that he'd never had to worry about with his other sons. He didn't have to teach them how to resist submitting, how to fight completely against their natural instincts. Batman had recruited Shadowbat and Batboy to help him with Robin's training. They were required to switch off, trying to force the omega into submission while Robin had to resist. It was awful watching the boy drop to his knees countless times, but even worse was watching him come out of the drops, shaking and disoriented. He would always push himself regardless, demanding that they try over again until he gets it. Red Robin would come around occasionally on these training days, would help soothe the omega after the particularly nasty drops. Eventually, Robin's control got better, he could resist longer and sometimes all together. There was still a long way to go, but Robin was adjusting. 

 

That’s more than what could be said for Dick Grayson. Dick didn't have the same confidence that Robin did after his presentation. The normally bright and bubbly boy was now acting skittish and passive, especially during the tense moments around the manor. If any of the alphas inhabiting the manor were in a bad mood or worse, fighting with each other, the boy would practically walk around with his tail between his legs.

 

His three older brothers did their best to pull out from his own head and his instincts before he drowns in them, but the task was far from easy. The new omega was more reserved around Damian and Jason than he had ever been, yet there were glimpses of his normal self that would come through when he was around Tim. The beta started coming around more often as his civilian self after he discovered this, realizing that constantly being around their three alpha family members, two of which were closed off and broody and one of which had only presented two years ago himself and still had the occasional difficulty with his own instincts, had to taking its toll on his youngest brother. It wasn’t the most inviting atmosphere for an omega still trying to find the right balance for himself between his new instincts and his old self, despite how hard they tried. Surprisingly, to Tim, they really did try, Dick just didn’t know how to be around them.

 

They knew another factor had to be affecting Dick as well, since they were working to help Dick adjust to his newer self, something had to be preventing him from making progress. The omega began to spend most of his time secluded from his family, when in the past he was desperate to spend as much time with them as possible. The boy craved attention, they all knew it, so it was unlike him to distance himself from their advances to give it to him. He’d return home from school, looking dejected and worn out, and hide himself away in his room, the library, or the gym, only coming out for meals, training, or patrol.

 

His behavior didn’t take such a drastic turn until he returned to school, a week after his presentation. It’s this observation that led the three oldest Wayne boys to the suspicion that school was the issue. The kids at Gotham Academy were like sharks in bloody water, always searching for their new meal and Dick had problems with them before, back when he first came to the Wayne's after his months at the detention center. Back then it was his first time ever attending a real school, having been homeschool his entire life with the circus, but he was naturally bright, and with the help of the tutors Bruce had supplied during his time in the center, he was able to skip two grades, which not only made him different because of his previous lifestyle and status, it also made him the youngest.

 

In the eyes of the spoiled children of Gotham’s elite, those were plenty enough reasons to harass him. The boy reacted similarly then, hiding the fact he was bullied from his family, except then it was with his cheery disposition rather than hiding himself away completely. When rest of the family finally caught on after one of Jason’s friends had seen Dick get slammed against a locker and told the boy, Bruce was up at the school instantly, demanding his son’s persecutors be punished. Eventually Dick settled into his own group of friends and the kids left him be, especially since Jason was quick to threaten anyone who so much as looked at Dick wrong.

 

But Jason was in the right wing of the high school building all day, the sixteen-year-old being a senior, while Dick, as a sophomore, was in the left wing. They wouldn’t mesh until lunch time, and even then, Jason was sitting with his friends and Dick with his own.

 

It wasn’t until nearly a month after the omega’s presentation that his brothers’ suspicions were confirmed. It was just after the lunch bell, when everyone was making their way to their lockers before going to the cafeteria or the courtyard, or out to lunch if you were a senior. Jason was at his own locker, putting the books he wouldn’t need for the rest of the day away, and talking with his friend. There was a commotion starting at the end of the hall, but neither of them thought much of it. It was probably two meat heads getting into a fight with one another, it’s not a rare occurrence. The crowd that had formed was impressive though.

 

They ignored the laughter and sound of pictures being taken from some people, along with the gasps and whispers of others. Jason was just closing his locker so they could finally leave when one of his brother’s friends came sprinting up to them. Jason recognized the girl immediately as Artemis Crock, who despite not knowing his brother’s, or anyone in the family’s identity for that matter, was friends with Dick both in and outside of the mask.

 

“Jason,” the female alpha called when she was close enough. The look of panic on her face had both boys immediately giving her their full attention. “We can’t get Dick up, hurry,” was all she needed to say before the three of them were running back down the hall, towards the crowd of people.

 

Jason didn’t even know the situation, all he had was a feeling and he was hoping he was wrong. Hopefully Crock meant that Dick fell physically, and not how he interpreted it. They had little trouble pushing through the crowd and the sight that met them had the alpha’s blood boiling. His brother was on the ground, pulled against his friend Barbra’s side, with his head plopped against her shoulder. He didn’t have to get any closer to know his brother was practically unconscious, in a different mindset completely, he’d seen him in enough drops these past few weeks to know.

 

“Get the fuck out of here, all of you,” Jason growled, challenging all of his rage into getting these brats away. They were standing their gawking and laughing at his brother and it was making him see red. Thankfully the kids at their school knew that Jason Todd always means business and the crowd was dispersing by the time he’d dropped to his knees in front of his brother.

“Babs, I’ve got him,” the alpha says, easing the boy into his own arms as he too leans back against the lockers. He fishes his phone out of his pocket with one hand, the other running soothingly through the omega’s hair. He knows how to ease Dick out of a drop, though it takes a bit of time and he’s not sure if the hallway is the best place to do it, and if his friends were trying without receiving any results, it’s going to take a while. So instead he calls Bruce so he can fill the man in and tell him to meet them at the manor.

 

“Bruce,” Jason says once the older man answers his cell phone. He doesn’t wait for his father to respond before he continues. “I’m bringing Dick home, some asshole thought it was funny to drop him,” he notifies the older alpha.

 

“What?” Bruce’s responding growl can be heard over the speaker of the phone, causing Babs, Artemis, and Jack to recoil slightly. Bruce sound beyond angry, and they would feel sorry for the people responsible if they didn’t fully deserve his wrath.

 

“I know, just meet us at home, okay?” Jason huffs. “I’m keeping him in it until we’re home,” he adds, a bit of his worry seeping through his anger.

 

“Good call, I’ll see you soon,” Bruce answers before the line goes dead.

 

After pocketing his phone and adjusting his brother into a better position to be carried, the alpha rises to his feet with no trouble. He looks at the three kids around him before nodding. “Fine out who did this, they’re dead,” Jason tells them. He gets three nods of agreement in return and with that he starts towards down the hall to the doors that exit to the parking lot.

Jason made it to the manor in record time, just barely restraining himself from breaking the speed limit and running red lights. He knows Dick will be alright, a little disoriented and a lot embarrassed, but fine none the less, so he’s not that worried about that part of this. He’s worried about why his little brother didn’t think he could come to them about having trouble at school. He’s pissed at the assholes that think it’s okay to pick on someone that’s half their size and never goes looking for trouble, but most of all he’s pissed that he’s been in the same building as Dick and didn’t even notice.

 

His white knuckle grip on the steering wheel loosens when he pulls into the driveway of Wayne manor, not bothering with the garage right now. He hops out of the car just before the front door opens and he’s sure Alfred is going to be angry that they aren’t at school, but he won’t even have to explain that away once the butler sees Dick. He opens the back door and eases the omega back into his arms. Despite not thinking it was possible, the boy seems even smaller than he did a few months ago. He wouldn’t be surprised if the current stress he was under was messing with his appetite and making him lose weight. He’d have to tell Bruce to start him back on those protein shakes again. Jason’s pulled from his thoughts when Alfred arrives next to him.

 

“For Christ’s sake,” the old beta sighs, looking over his two youngest charges. “Master Bruce rang, informed me you two would be coming. He should only be a few minutes out, but I’ve readied the living room in the meantime,” he informs the boy.

 

“Thanks Alfie,” Jason replies, following the butler as he herds him into the manor and to the main living room.

 

He lays Dick down on the couch and repositions him to make sure he’s comfortable. The sight of the omega, completely oblivious to his surroundings and dwarfed on the large couch has the young alpha’s blood boiling once again. He didn’t realize his hands had balled and he was practically shaking until Alfred was pressing a mug of tea into his hand and guiding him towards the arm chair across from the couch.

“It is no help to either of you to stand around radiating anger, Master Jason,” Alfred chastises. “You father should be back any minute, I’m sure with your brothers in toe, and until then you should focus on calming yourself down. Master Dick needs to rise to a comfortable environment.”

“I should have been there,” the alpha huffs, resting back into the arm chair. “I should have at least realized what he was going through.”

“You did not realize because he did not want you to,” the older man insists. “He has too much admiration for you boys to have wanted any of you to pick up on his situation. The embarrassment he must have been facing is only imaginable.”

The alpha doesn’t answer, opting instead to sip at his tea. Alfred can always lay everything out for his charges and get them to see reason. It gets Jason to feel slightly better, but not enough to stop beating himself up over it.

Two minutes later the front door opens and three sets of footsteps hurry down the hall and into the living room. Jason doesn’t have to look up to know that Bruce, Damian and Tim all arrived. The second to youngest sets his mug down on one of the coasters Alfred leaves all around the coffee tables, knowing that the situation won’t be an excuse if he leaves a ring, and stands.

“He seems to be in pretty deep,” the youngest alpha tells them. “Unfamiliar alpha and all.”

“Do you know who did it?” Bruce asks, looking down at the young boy on the couch.

“Barbra, Artemis and Jack said they’d find out and let me know, didn’t get there until the assholes responsible were gone and I didn’t want to wait around any longer.”

Bruce looks like he wants to argue in some way, but surprisingly Damian cuts him off before he can. “Understandable, Todd, smart choice,” the older alpha praises, causing Bruce to nod.  

Jason keeps his mouth shut, not admitting that he doesn’t feel like he’s done anything. Bruce glances up from Dick to settle on Jason. With how shaken the young alpha is over this, there’s only one way Bruce can think of to snap him out of it.

“Pull him out,” the oldest alpha says, shocking Jay completely.

“I don’t-why can’t you do it?” The boy grunts. He’s helped soothe Dick out of drops before, but never done it on his own. As much as he tries to hide his nerves with annoyance, he knows he fails miserably.

“You’ve been with him the whole time, Jay,” Tim speaks up for the first time. “You should be the one to do it. It’ll help comfort him,” the beta insists.

When Jason opens his mouth to argue, to say he doesn’t think he can do it on his own, that he doesn’t deserve to, Damian holds up a hand to silence him. “You know how it’s done and we’re here to intervene if needed,” the eldest brother says matter-of-factly. “Get to it, Todd.”

Swallowing down his fight, the alpha closes the distance between himself and the couch. He starts to kneel on the floor in front of Dick’s face before thinking better of it. Instead he lifts the omega’s head and chest and sits, settling the boy back in his lap. He spares another look at their audience before directing his attention fully to Dick.

Nervously, the young alpha starts to emit a low, soothing purr as he gently runs one hand through the omega’s hair as his other strokes the boy’s cheek. Dick responses better to touch in all aspects of his life, they weren’t surprised to find that it’d soothe him from drops better too. It takes Jason another minute before his purring gets steadier, having gained confidence. He blocks out the others in the room, focusing solely on his youngest brother. It takes another couple of minutes before the vibrations of Jason’s chest and the soothing touches have the omega’s eyes fluttering open. He’s always hated how dazed the boy looks when he’s pulled out of a drop, even more so how it lingers for a few hours.

“Jay?” The omega calls out quietly. “Whatchya doing?” he asks.

The alpha can’t help the small, relieved chuckle that escapes him. He was nervous he would have to ask for someone’s help, but he managed to do it all on his own. He can’t help but feel a little pride over that. “Someone had to pull you out and no way I’d let it be one of these goons,” he responds, just enough playfulness in his voice to semi mask his worry.

“Oh…oh yeah,” Dick mumbles as the event from earlier comes back to him. His face twists up, clearly distraught that his family _knows_. “School. I…shoot. I didn’t mean to,” he adds, sounding unbearably upset with himself. He goes to sit up but Jason snakes an arm around him and pulls him back against his chest.

“Oh no you don’t,” the alpha says gently. “Don’t need you passing out on us.”

The omega looks to disoriented to fight, but it’s clear he wants to.

The four onlookers let them have their moment before three of them step forward just into Dick’s line of sight, not wanting to crowd him.

“You should have told us, Dick,” Bruce says, his voice gentle in a way that the three other boys always joke is reserved only for him.

“I…thought I could handle it. I didn’t want you guys to be disappointed with me.”

“Little bird,” Tim sighs. “No one would have been disappointed with you because some moronic kids were harassing you. You’re not anywhere near being at fault,” he insists, laying it out plainly for the boy.

“It’s not something you should have attempted to handle on your own, clearly it’s been taking a toll on you,” Damian adds, sounding harsh but Dick knows when his oldest brother is worried.

“I’m sorry,” the omega admits. “I just, I don’t know how to get used to all of this.”

“And we’re sorry we didn’t notice, but you have to let us help you, okay?” Jason tells him. “Never want a repeat of today, freaked me out,” he reluctantly admits, shrugging in attempt to hide just how much that’s true.

“Deal,” Dick relents, melting back against his older brother’s chest both for his own comfort and Jason’s.

“I’m going to go up to the school tomorrow, I don’t want to leave you today,” Bruce warns. “I’d like if you could give me names, so I know who should be getting suspended at the very least.”

The omega tenses at that, but Jason’s quick to rub small circles on his back to calm him down.

“Bruce, I don’t know,” the boy practically whispers.

“Richard, the culprits must be held accountable for their actions,” Damian reasons.

“And if you want, Tim, Damian and I will kick their asses too,” Jason pipes up, but Tim shakes his head. “If anyone has ass kicking rights it’s Dick. Plus, it’s the best way to show everyone they can’t mess with him.”

Dick meets Tim’s eyes, a mischievous but thankful glint in his own. Tim just nods, a small smirk on his face. The omega’s eyes dart over to Bruce and he raises an eyebrow. “He has a point,” he says.

Bruce sighs but finds himself nodding. “Fine, if anyone bothers you again I’m giving you permission to defend yourself physically, just don’t hurt them too bad, under the condition that you give me names.”

“Throw in some hot chocolate and you’ve got yourself a deal Mr. Wayne,” the omega chirps.

“You need more that some hot chocolate, squirt,” Jason huffs, squeezing the boy’s side, masking the fact that he’s informing Bruce by being playful with his little brother. “You’re getting too scrawny.”

“Hush up, Jay,” the boy whines, wiggling away from his brother’s hand.

“Okay, you can have hot chocolate, but Damian’ll make you a protein shake too and you have to finish it before dinner.”

Dick groans but gives in. “Fine, fine. Clearly you guys just want to punish me,” he jokes.

“I’ll make sure a scoop of ice cream finds its way into the shake,” Tim promises before the two oldest brothers leave for the kitchen. Bruce rolls his eyes at his boys before turning to his two youngest.

“I’m going up to the study, come to me with names when you’re ready.” After Dick nods his response, Bruce exits the room as well.

After a few seconds of silence, Dick speaks up again. “Hey Jay?” The alpha grunts, indicating Dick should continue. “Thanks for taking care of me,” he mumbles, picking at the hem of his tee shirt.

“Anytime, baby bird, just don’t make it a habit of ending up in these situations. Capiche?”

“Capiche.”


	14. Age Reversal 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked:A Robin age reversal where Damian's the oldest and dick the youngest when dicks big brothers fine out their little brother is dating this red haired speedster they get super protective and find ways to 'prove Wally's worthy of dick' including Bruce who goes into daddybats mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the best I could do with the prompt. I just didn't know how to go about it without hating everything I was writing. I decided to go more with a 'the bat boys realize wally is worthy of dick' routine instead. I'm still not happy with it but if I spent anymore time on it i probably would have scrapped the whole thing and never have gotten back to it tbh

Anyone in their right mind would be intimidated by Dick’s older brothers, really. Even if Damian and Jason are the definition of alphas, and Tim, while a beta, is a retired crime lord and a genius, and they’re all highly skilled vigilantes and proteges of the bat, both currently and formerly. The older Wayne boys are also very overprotective of their fifteen-year-old omega brother, who Wally has been dating for the past three months behind their backs. So, Wally thinks he’s totally justified in being intimidated by his boyfriend’s brothers.  Even Artemis admitted she wasn’t jealous of having that to look forward, after she finished laughing at him for using that as one of his reasons for why they haven’t told their families yet.

So, at only three months into their relationship, they were still extremely cautious whenever they we at either of their family homes, at the mountain on the other hand, the let themselves get comfortable. They usually had enough time with the zeta beam’s announcements and Wally’s speed to get themselves out of any incriminating position with enough time.

Black Canary ended training early this afternoon, telling the team to enjoy their Fridays for once, and Dick didn’t have to be home for tonight’s Gala until seven, since the gala started at eight thirty, leaving the couple with three hours to kill. After finding out that all their teammates were going to be out of the cave doing other things, they decided that lounging on the couch and watching a movie was perfect. They didn’t mean to fall asleep, especially not perfectly slotted and tangled together, and they really didn’t mean to sleep through the calls from Bruce and Dick’s brothers, who were trying to find out why the boy wasn’t home, that started at six forty-five.

It wasn’t until seven oh five that Wally woke up, and it was to the sound of a deep growl that sent him into high alert. The redhead alpha’s eyes immediately snapped open as he subconsciously pulled his boyfriend closer to him, waking the younger boy in the process. The sight that Wally found awaited them sent a chill down his spine. In the doorway to the living room stood the three oldest Wayne boys, dressed to the nines down to the sunglasses covering their eyes. Wally barley registered his boyfriend sitting up, too distracted by Damian in the front of the trio with his fists balled.

“Oh shoot,” Dick says, snapping Wally’s attention back to the boy. He would have found the sight of Dick, hair slightly tousled and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, adorable if he wasn’t just caught red-handed with the pride and joy of the Wayne’s. “I’m sorry guys, over slept,” he adds, offering his brothers a sheepish smile. He doesn’t look nearly as concerned about the situation his brothers found him in as Wally is, but that does nothing to comfort the alpha.

“We’ve noticed,” Jason says, looking caught between amused and furious. Wally thinks that the amusement only makes him more frightening.

“Explain,” Damian adds, giving Wally a pointed look, but the speedster knows better than to think he’s the one the older man is speaking to. The look only causes Wally to move to the other side of the couch, which seems to be Damian’s intended goal.

“Aw, guys,” the omega whines. “C’mon, don’t be like that, you’re gonna scare him.”

“Think it’s a little late for that, baby bird,” Tim laughs. The beta doesn’t seem very shocked by the sight they stumbled upon and Wally’s reminded of all the times Dick claimed his brother always seemed to know _everything_. Just because he might not seem angry doesn’t delude Wally into thinking he’s safe from Tim’s big brother duties.

Dick’s eyes flash to Wally and he offers the older boy an apologetic smile. “I have to go,” he says. “I’ll call you later and we’ll talk?” He adds.

“Yeah, of course. Go do what you have to do,” Wally agrees, his voice not as strong as he would have liked. Satisfied with his boyfriend’s answer, the omega surges forward and leaves a chaste kiss on Wally’s lips. He’s over the couch and standing with his brothers before Wally can even react, but he’s decided that Dick either wanted to normalize their relationship for his brothers or that he likes seeing Wally squirm. Knowing his boyfriend, it was a little bit of both.

Dick rushes right up to his room after they get back to the Cave, but he’s not surprised to find his brothers following him. He doesn’t bother fighting them and only tells them to close his bedroom door once they’re inside. He starts stripping down, thankful that he showered back at the mountain. It’s not until Dick is tucking his shirt into his dress pants that his brothers finally start in with the questions they’ve been holding in. The omega isn’t convinced they’re angry, he knows them better than that. They’re just crazy overprotective, emphasis on the crazy.

“How long?” Damian starts.

“Three months,” the youngest replies causally, slipping his waist coat on.

“Didn’t think of mentioning it?” Jason huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dick turns to face them, mimicking Jason’s stance. “I knew you guys would act like this! Would you want to force the guy you really like to deal you three?” He replies. “No, I didn’t want to tell you guys ‘cause I didn’t want you to ruin it for me. I really like him,” he admits, using his tie as an excuse to drop his gaze from the older boys. “Plus, I knew Tim had his suspicions.”

The two alphas’ dart to their middle brother. The beta only shrugs, not fazed by their accusatory stares. “He wasn’t ready to say anything, he’s entitled to some privacy, and it’s not my fault you two didn’t catch on. It’s not like they were as slick as they thought. Plus, I thought it’d be funny to let Wally get comfortable before we had a little talk.”

“Hey! We aren’t that obvious! They just found out and Bruce still doesn’t know.” Dick whines, finally finished with his bow tie.

“You two are pathetically in puppy love. You couldn’t be more obvious,” Tim insists playfully. “If it makes you feel any better, it’s kind of adorable. It’s like you don’t even realize you’re looking at each other that way.” The teasing causes a deep pink blush to spread over the omega’s cheek.

“You guys can forget about having ‘a little talk’ with Wally,” the omega huffs. “Please just leave him alone. He’s good for me.” The omega looks between his brothers, eyes pleading. “Besides, you guys liked him well enough as my best friend.”

“West is irritating, but at least as a friend his intentions are harmless,” Damian snaps.

“Dami! We are not going there,” Dick insists, sitting in his computer chair so he can put on his dress shoes. “I don’t get involved in your love lives!”

“You’re the baby, it’s our right,” Jason grumbles.

“Jay there’s little more than two years between us!” The youngest points out.

“There’s two years between you and West, too,” Jason counters. “He’s too old for you.”

“I’m fifteen for crying out loud!”

“Fifteen is too young for a boyfriend,” Damian snaps. “Is he pressuring you?”

Dick barks out a laugh. “Trust me, he’s not pressuring me into anything,” he replies before his mind catches up. He realizes too late that he should have phrased it in a way that didn’t just spill everything he didn’t want his brothers to know. When he looks up, he decides he’s definitely lost what little support he had from Tim. His brothers are looking at each other like they’re silently planning Wally’s murder. Knowing them, they probably are. He just dug his boyfriend’s grave.

“Enough!” The omega growls, gaining their attention once again. “Seriously, forget what you saw and let’s go down stairs, the guests are going to be arriving soon. If any of you mention anything to Bruce, you’ll be sorry.”

Despite looking like they wanted to argue, they know their brother is right. They wait for Dick to exit his room before filing out and heading downstairs. They all know they aren’t done with the matter, even Dick’s resigned to the fact, but the brothers will drop it for now.

The party is as awful as the boys were expecting. They’re forced to socialize with the Gotham elite, a job that none of them enjoy. Dick’s practically glued to at least one of his brother’s sides at all time, deciding that he doesn’t have the energy to deal with all the extra attention his presentation has brought to him within the past year. The boys are quick to shield him from any young alpha’s eyes, but they only stood by and hid their amusement whenever any of the older women would come over to pinch his cheeks and fuss over him. He knows he’s being punished for not saying telling them.

He’s finally evaded the rest of the cheek pinchers and fits himself between Tim and Jason on the wall the two have claimed for the rest of the night. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and finds a couple of texts from Wally, the alpha just wanting to check up on how his night is going. He doesn’t even realize he’s grinning down at the device, but Tim does and manages to catch Jason’s attention silently and nods at their youngest brother until Jason looks down too. The alpha can’t help the fond smile when he notices just how happy the omega looks over something as small as a text, it’s like Dick’s annoyance just flooded out of him.

“Definitely don’t know how I didn’t notice,” Jason huffs, gaining Dick’s attention.

“Are you guys reading over my shoulder?” He asks, irritation clear in his tone, fingers stopping over the keys.

“Didn’t have to, you lit up like a Christmas tree,” Tim jokes.

Damian chooses that moment to return to them, looking somewhat pleased for the first time that night. “Father said we could retire for the night,” he informs them.

The younger boys voice their approval as they peel themselves off the wall. Dick busies himself with finishing his reply to Wally, adding in that he’s finally free.

_‘Not too late for ice cream wanna get some? I’ll come to you,’_ Is the speedster’s instantaneous reply.

‘ _Sounds perfect,_ ’ Dick shoots back.

Dick loosens his tie as the four of them make their way up to the second floor. He starts towards his room so he can get changed to meet Wally, but stops when his brothers start to follow him.

“What now?” He asks, clearly fed up with their behavior.

“We should continue our previous conversation,” Damian answers, earning a sigh from the omega.

“No, the conversation is over,” Dick challenges. “Plus, I’m going for ice cream with Wally.”

A predatory smirk finds its way on to Jason’s face and Dick immediately regrets telling them that. “You hear that guys,” the younger alpha says. “We’re going for ice cream. Just give us time to change, baby bird.”

“Yes, wonderful,” Damian agrees while Tim shoots Dick a look that’s slightly apologetic but also says ‘there’s no way I’m missing this’. The omega groans and opens his bedroom door, pulling it closed behind him. Maybe he can get out of the house before they finish changing. He swaps his formal wear for jeans and a sweatshirt, leaving the old clothing strewn all over his bed. Alfred would have an aneurism if he saw it but Dick just cares about avoiding his brothers. Of course, luck’s not on his side and his bedroom door opens when he has one leg already out the window.

“Not so fast,” Jason calls and Dick can admit defeat when he must. He pulls himself back inside and turns to his brothers, radiating annoyance. “Fine, let’s go,” he snarls, following them out of his room and down to the garage. In his haste to get ready and leave without his brothers, he had forgotten to warn Wally that they might have unwanted third, fourth, and fifth wheels and by the time he remembers they’re already on their way and Wally has texted him that he’s waiting at their favorite ice cream shop.

He sends the ‘We have company’ text regardless, but the alpha’s message doesn’t come arrive until Damian’s parking in front of the old shop. Dick pockets his phone after reading the ‘Oh god’ he received in return, not even bothering to reply as they all pile out of the car. Dick can’t help but roll his eyes when Damian holds the door open for him. He spots Wally at their usual table and rushes over to have a few seconds with his boyfriend before his brothers ruin it.

Wally stands when he sees his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy when he presses himself against the alpha’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Dick sighs. “I tried to leave but they caught me. They’re driving me insane.”

“It’s okay,” Wally soothes. His notices the other boys approaching, but surprisingly doesn’t pull away until Dick starts to. The speedster swallows thickly when the three older boys arrive at the table and holds his hand out to shake each brothers’ hand. He was expecting the harsh handshakes, but he was anticipating just how bad they’d be. If he didn’t have his accelerated healing he’s sure he’d be sporting a bruise tomorrow. After pulling his boyfriend’s seat out and pushing it back in once he’s settled, Wally sits down next to him.

Pretending that he doesn’t have three people watching him like hawks, Wally bumps his shoulder against Dick’s. “Getting your usual?” The alpha asks.

“Duh, not even gonna bother looking at the menu,” the omega replies, leaning into his boyfriend’s arm. “What about you?”

“Probably the new Mudslide Madness, it sounds good,” Wally replies. “You’ll try it with me, right?”

The omega shrugs. “Maybe you can convince me to try a bit.”

The waitress arrives moments later and takes all their orders, the other three men speaking up for the first time since they sat down.

“How often do you two come here for you to have a usual?” Jason asked as the waitress walked away.

“One every couple of weeks to two months,” his brother admits. “For the past two years.”

“You and your sweet tooth,” Damian scoffs. “Father would have a conniption if he knew.”

“He knows,” Dick grins. “He grumbles about it sometimes, but usually just lets it go.”

“Plus, he’s usually pushing half of his ice cream on to me anyway,” Wally adds with a small laugh.

“Would you prefer I let it go to waste? I’ll let it melt if it’s really such trouble for you,” the youngest threatens playfully.

“Never,” the redhead alpha gasps back. “You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Mhm, we’ll see.”

Tim watches the exchange fondly, noting how much Dick has gotten comfortable with himself in the past year and how Wally seems to relax his baby brother. He’s caught exchanges similar to this in the past, which is why he’s not that concerned with Wally being Dick’s boyfriend, though he still believes the speedster needs a talk about what’ll happen if he hurts their little bird.

Jason’s anger over the situation has slowly been slipping away since the gala. He sees how Dick can be completely himself around his best friend and the older alpha figures that if it had to be anyone, Wally definitely isn’t the worst option. Maybe he can get used to the idea, after he threatens to cut off Wally’s fingers if he so much as touches Dick again.

The waitress returns with a platter of dishes and starts to hand them out with perfect accuracy. Once everyone’s ice cream is set down, Dick asks if she could bring him a glass of water. Wally uses this time to place his cherry in the omega’s dish. When Dick turns back to his ice cream and notices it, he turns to his boyfriend with the biggest grin.

“Thanks Walls,” he says, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek before picking the cherry up by the stem and using his teeth to pull it off.

“They’re your favorite,” Wally shrugs, though he can’t help the small flush on his cheeks. After all, Dick’s brothers are watching their every move.

“You’re too sweet,” Dick practically giggles. That throws his brothers off, they’ve never heard him make that sound before, it sounds like something reserved full for the speedster.

Damian decides that if Wally can get Dick to act like a love-sick teenager, like so like his age for once, he supposes he can get on board. As long as West keeps his brother happy, he’ll tolerate it. After all, Dick is his robin and he only wants the best for the boy.

“C’mon, try this, it’s amazing,” Wally urges, bringing his spoon to Dick’s mouth. The omega spares an eye roll but complies, humming his approval. “That’s amazing,” he admits.

Damian nudges both of his brothers to get their attention, and they silently come to an agreement. The two deserve to be alone for tonight, they can have a talk with Wally another night, preferably when Dick isn’t around to be upset by it.

“Goodnight, guys,” Tim says as the three of them rise to their feet, surprising the couple.

“Uh, goodnight,” Dick raises an eyebrow. He can’t help but wonder if they’re up to something.

“Wally, you can get Dick home, right?” Jason asks.

“Yeah, uh of course, goodnight,” the speedster nods.

“West, you have until midnight, not a second later,” Damian adds, and with that the three head for the door, Damian handing more than enough money to the waitress on their way out.

The alpha turns to his boyfriend, a hesitant smile on his lips. “Don’t know if that’s good or bad,” he admits.

“I think that might be good,” the omega laughs.

Four months later in the manor living room, Bruce walks in with the intention of asking Dick a question, only to find his youngest seated in the lap of one Wally West as they make out. He clears his throat but doesn’t gain either of the boy’s attention until he speaks.

“Dick,” the alpha calls, causing the omega to pull away from his boyfriend with a sigh.

“And they call you the world’s greatest detective,” the omega huffs.


	15. Painfully Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked: omega dick getting pregnant and being too busy to notice it until he's showing? (maybe wally gets a 'congratulations' before dick does, since dick's been so busy and no one mentions it directly?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I appreciate every comment! I promise I'm going to get better at responding to them!
> 
> Also gonna be honest this was kinda hard/awkward to write but im okay with it?

It took a few days for Wally to finally notice it, he could tell there was something different with his mate’s scent but Dick had barely been around lately that he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. It was one of the rare mornings that he woke up while his mate was still asleep, still peacefully wrapped up in Wally’s arms. He takes advantage of the moment, careful not to wake Dick, since he was barely getting enough sleep as it is, and pulls the omega closer to his chest, burying his face against the man’s neck. The alpha stiffens when he catches the omega’s scent undiluted, noting that there’s definitely something else clinging to his mate’s scent. It’s not a different scent entirely, still subtle and immature, instead woven in with the sweet blueberry vanilla his mate emits. The realization that Dick’s carrying, that they’re going to be parents, causes warmth to bubble deep in his stomach. He’s at least two months along, since it takes that long for the pup’s scent to show itself.

With Dick having been so busy, the omega was probably just waiting the right moment, a free moment, to tell Wally, and so the alpha decides that he won’t say anything to his mate, not wanting to ruin Dick’s announcement. He takes another deep breath, inhaling the mixed scent to commit it to memory, before pulling away from his mate and getting out of bed. He doesn’t bother changing out of his pajamas as he shuffles to the kitchen to make breakfast. He puts on a pot of coffee, knowing that Dick is not going to give that up during his pregnancy. If anything, he’s only seen his mate drink more of it these past few weeks with how busy he’s been. Between the work at the precinct and his nighttime activities, Dick hasn’t stopped, let alone relax, so he’s not surprised, though he should make another attempt at the ‘Take better care of yourself, you idiot,’ talk soon.

He busies himself with making cooking up scrambled eggs and sausage, using the time he’s waiting for them to cook to toss some bread in the toaster and fix up his cup of coffee to his liking, leaving an empty mug next to the pot for when Dick wakes up. After he checks the eggs and sausage and deems them ready, Wally serves the food onto two plates and sets the table. He barely has time to admire the breakfast that he’s made for himself and his mate, a meal they haven’t had the time to spend together lately, before the bedroom door is opening. When he turns, he’s disappointed to find Dick already dressed in his uniform for work.

“Morning, babe,” Wally greets, pulling the omega in for a kiss once he’s close enough. “I made breakfast.”

Dick smiles against his mate’s lips before pulling away. “Good morning to you too,” he replies, though his expression shifts to apologetic. “It smells wonderful but I’ve got to run,” he admits, walking to the cabinet and grabbing a travel coffee mug. Wally can’t help but frown at the news. He watches as the younger man fixes his coffee, adding five spoons of sugar rather than his usual three.

“It’s only eight though,” Wally points out, some of his disappointment leaking into his voice.

“I know,” Dick sighs, taking a sip from his mug to see if he’s satisfied with his drink. He deems it satisfactory and slips the lid on and turns back to face his mate. “They’ve decided they want me training the cadets for a while, didn’t say how long, but that means my shifts are going to be a bit different. They’re gonna start earlier, but at least they’ll end earlier too.”

The alpha sighs but nods anyway. “Okay, guess it’s safer anyway,” the older man says. He takes the two steps that close the distance between him and his mate, pulling the smaller man against his chest.

“I know, it’s going to be so boring,” Dick practically whines. “I hope they let me back in on the action soon.”

The statement confuses Wally slightly. Shouldn’t Dick want to be out of the action in his current state? He lets it go for now, chalking it up to the omega waiting for the right time to clue him in.

“Hmm, will you be home for dinner? It’s Tuesday, so I can leave the lab at five,” the alpha reminds him.

“Yup, I’ll get out then too,” the younger man tells him. “But I’ve got to leave for the Cave around seven, Bruce asked me to work the comms for a bust he’s doing with Tim and Dami tonight. Babs isn’t available.”

“One of these night I’ve gotta have you to myself,” Wally grumbles.

“I know babe, soon, I promise. Everything’s been so hectic lately,” the omega apologizes.

“It’s okay, I just miss you,” his mate replies, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Now get going before you get yourself into trouble.”

“You’re gonna have to let go of me first,” the man jokes.

* * *

 

It’s been over a week since the morning Wally found out and he’s going crazy. Despite having small periods of alone time, moments Wally thinks would have been perfect for the announcement, Dick hasn’t said anything. The alpha had even asked if there was anything Dick needed to tell him, multiple times, and each time the omega only gave him a confused look. Wally had thought that his mate was waiting for the right moment to tell him, but it took him a few days, and a few fruitless attempts to get Dick to talk, to conclude that the omega himself didn’t even know. He was desperate to talk to someone about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Dick. Which is how he ended up in Gotham.

“Wait,” Artemis laughs, falling back against the back of the chair and shifting to make herself more comfortable. She’s going to need it for this conversation. “How can he not know? It’s not something easy to ignore,” she points out.

Wally only groans, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. “He’s never been the best at taking care of himself. He might seem in tune with everything, but that doesn’t include his body.”

Artemis nods. She knows how Dick can be, she’s seen the idiot try to walk after finding out he had a compound fracture in his tibia for crying out loud. “Okay, fine, point Wally,” she jokes. “But what’s keeping you from saying anything?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I thought he knew and was waiting for the right time to tell me,” Wally admits. “But turns out I know and he doesn’t, and I haven’t found the right moment. He’s running himself to the ground, between work and nighttime activities, we haven’t had a lot of time together,” he adds.

All Artemis has to do is shoot a leveled look her friend’s Wally. “Okay fine, and I don’t exactly know how to bring it up. Point Artemis,” he grumbles. “How exactly am I supposed to tell my mate that he’s nearly three months pregnant and doesn’t know it? Oh yeah, and that I noticed his scent had changed over a week ago and waited to mention it.”

“At this point, you just have to spit it out, Twinkletoes,” the blonde alpha says. “You know if you wait much longer he’s only going to get upset. Not to mention that he’ll pick up on symptoms or start showing soon,” she adds.

“Only makes it worse that I know you’re right,” the speedster grunts, pulling a laugh from his friend. “Next time we get more than ten minutes together, I’ll talk to him,” he declares.

“Atta boy,” she grins. “And Wally, congratulations.” The words pull a prideful grin from the redheaded alpha and Artemis can’t help but smile in return.

* * *

 

Another week passes Wally by before he gets the chance to talk to his mate. He’s wanted to bring it up, especially when Dick mentions that he gets sick at work one day during their lunch break phone call or when the man tells Wally he couldn’t stand the smell of his favorite garlic mashed potatoes that Alfred him and Damian for lunch on Saturday, but Dick was always rushing off to do something else. They finally were going to be able to spend the night together tonight, the alpha having begging Tim to patrol Bludhaven and convinced Dick to take the night off.

His mate was in the bedroom changing after his shower, Wally lounging on the couch waiting for him so they could start on the shows they’ve missed recently. Wally was about to complain about how long the omega was taking when Dick calls out to him instead.

“Walls, can you come here a minute?” The man asks, and Wally immediately notices that he sounds off. He’s in the doorway to their bedroom in less than a second and finds his mate standing shirtless in front of their mirror, playing with the hem of his sweatpants.

“What’s up baby?” The speedster asks, moving to the omega’s side. He notices the way Dick’s nose scrunches up at the term of endearment.

“My sweats are a little tight,” comes his response, not looking away from the mirror.

“Okay…and?” He knows the wiry boy isn’t used to something like that, but it takes him a second longer than he’d like to admit to realize what his mate is noticing. Uh oh.

“And,” the omega starts, his brow furrowed. He turns away from the mirror and grabs Wally’s hand, laying it flat against his stomach, just above the waistline of his pants. When Wally doesn’t say anything, his smaller hand grabs the alpha’s again and moves it up slightly and back down. Sure enough Wally can feel the slight swell of his mate’s stomach where his abs have softened.

“I have a bump, Walls,” the omega points out. “I-I mean, thinking about it…it would make sense,” he adds, causing the alpha to laugh.

When Dick tilts his head up to meet Wally’s gaze, he notices the sheepish smile on his face.

“You knew!” Dick gasps, smacking his arm.

“I was going to tell you tonight,” the alpha reasons. “You’ve just been so busy, and in my defense, I started off thinking you knew. You can be so painfully oblivious to yourself sometimes.”

“It’s not funny! How long have you known?” The omega whines, but he doesn’t look half as upset as Wally was expecting.

“Two weeks,” he admits. “When your scent started changing. I was trying to find the right time to mention it, but you’ve been so busy lately.”

“Ugh,” the omega whines. “You’re gonna pay for this West. And I was wondering why Alfred was giving me that look earlier!”


	16. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writer11ale: PHAHAHA! this chapter made my morning XD. I love your writing style and hope you keep writing birdflash!! Can I make a request for poor Alpha!wally trying to court omega!dick. It can be wherever (on a mission??) or whenever during the timeline. TYSM <3

Wally had spent an hour after school getting ready. He’d showered, shaved, and done his hair before getting changed into his light blue dress shirt, black slacks and a navy tie. As he stands in front of the mirror to take in his appearance, he can’t help the nervous smile that escapes him. He opts to bring his suit jacket, slinging it over his arm before rushing down the stairs. He’s grateful no one’s home to see him go, not in the mood to explain his choice of attire. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself by telling his Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris anything just yet. He’s He stops off at a florist on his walk to the zeta tube, picking out a bouquet of daisies before continuing on his way. He just wants everything to be perfect when he talks to the omega, needing everything to go right. He was finally going to ask his best friend’s permission to court him, and to say he was nervous was an understatement.

 It’s the one Friday for the month that they didn’t have training, Black Canary wanting them to them at least a change to be teenagers occasionally. The alpha had jumped at the chance when he found out they had the night off, asking Dick if he’d want to hang out around Happy Harbor, using the fact that they haven’t done it in a while as an excuse. The omega of course agreed and so Wally went into planning mode immediately.

Once he arrives at the zeta tube and enters his destination, Wally gives himself a moment to calm himself before letting the bright light engulf him. When he reappears in the mountain, he’s met with a sight he wasn’t expecting, his team all geared up and listening to Batman.

His teammates turn their attention on him when the machine announces his arrival and he hears a laugh escape his best friend.

“You know, KF, this isn’t usually what we mean when we say suit up,” the younger boy jokes, earning small laughs from his teammates.

In his haste to get ready, Wally realizes that he didn’t bother checking his phone or communicator at all. It’s safe for him to assume that he has a few new messages about a mission. Of course, there has to be a mission today of all days! He thought everything was in his favor for once with how well everything was planned out, but there goes that.

With a barely audible sigh, the speedster the speedster sets the bouquet down on the nearest table and offers the group a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, uh just give me a sec, I’ll be right out,” he tells them before speeding past them and into his room. He’s changed and joining his teams in a matter of seconds, standing in his usual spot next to Robin.

“As I just told your teammates,” Batman starts once Kid Flash has joined them, “you’ll be scouting the warehouse a large shipment was just delivered to last night. We believe the shipment contains an altered version of the blockbuster drug. You’ll need to get a sample without being seen.”

And with that the Dark Knight turns, leaving the young heroes on their own. They start walking to the hanger so they can get on the bioship. Robin knocks his shoulder against Wally’s arm, hitting his bicep just above his elbow, effectively grabbing the speedster’s attention.

“What was with the suit?” Robin asks once the speedster’s looking down at him.

“Oh uh, I had to wear it for a presentation in Physics today,” the redhead replies, happy that it’s at least a believable lie.

“Well, you looked nice,” the omega shrugs. “And the flowers?”

“I found them,” Wally lies lamely. “Leaving school.” He wants to slap himself for how stupid that sounds.

“Okay,” the younger boy says, dragging out the syllables to let his friend know he doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t question the flowers further. “For a second there I thought you forgot we had plans and I dunno, scheduled a date or something instead.” If Wally’s not mistaken, his friend almost sounds disappointed at the possibility.

“Forget? Never,” the speedster reassures the boy, slinging an arm over his shoulder and pulling him to his side.

In front of the two boys, and unknown to them, their teammates, who heard the whole conversation, share a brief look before rolling their eyes. These two could just be so painfully awkward about their feelings for one enough.

Once they reach the hanger, M’gann wakes the bioship and ushers her friends on. They all take a seat and as M’gann steers the ship out over the ocean, Kaldur begins to assign their teams and roles for the mission.

* * *

They break off into their positions once they arrive at the warehouse a half hour later. Kid Flash is running perimeter while Aqualad and Artemis are stationed at the north entrance, Miss Martian and Superboy at the south. Robin, unsurprisingly, is tasked with getting into the warehouse and stealing a sample of the drug. Wally knows his friend is more than capable of handling himself, but he hates when the omega is sent in to the heart of the trouble without a partner. Granted, none of them can move nearly as precisely as Robin can and it’s probably safer that the boy doesn’t have that added worry of someone else getting him caught, but still Wally worries.

Kid Flash is looping back around after his sixth lap around the perimeter in the past three minutes when things start to off track.

_Artemis and I have been spotted_ , comes Kaldur’s voice over their mindlink. _We took down the enemies but not before they called for backup. We must go. Robin, pull out._

_No can do Aqualad,_ Robin replies. _I just got the sample but the goons in here are looking around after being tipped off. No way I’d get out without being spotted and it’d be thirty on one. Any chance you can pull them out to you?_

_We will divert their attention,_ Kaldur agrees.

Wally feels the ground shake as he runs back towards the warehouse and can only assume that Connor took diverting their attention as making a giant crater in the field. The speedster comes to a stop next to Artemis and Kaldur just as the warehouse doors slam open and fifteen cronies rush out. Judging by the sounds coming from the south side the rest went that way. The young heroes are quick to react, fighting off their attackers one by one and knocking them out.

After a brief altercation with two men that stayed behind, resulting in unconsciousness for the goons, Robin exits to the south side of the warehouse and joins Miss Martian and Superboy in battle.

Within a matter of minutes, the teens gained the upper hand and debilitated the hired men. After a small assessment of injuries, a slash along Artemis’s arm, a twisted ankle for Robin, and various bruises for the non-human and meta-members of the team, Aqualad deemed the mission a job well done, for them.

They start back towards where the bioship is waiting, Connor and Wally slouching on either side of Robin with his arms thrown over their shoulders to help him walk. They only make it about fifty feet before Wally huffs in annoyance and stops them.

“Rob, I’m sorry, but you’re too short for this,” the speedster says, earning a grunt of agreement from Connor.

“First off, rude,” the bird starts. “Second, I already told you guys I’d walk.” He pulls his arm from Connor’s shoulder first, allowing the clone to stand up straight.

“Not until you have it looked at,” Connor says, grabbing the smaller boy’s arm enough to keep him in place. He shares a look with Wally over Robin’s head and before the younger boy knows what hit him he’s bridal style in the redhead’s arms.

“Much better, now no one, not even you, has to walk at the height of a dwarf,” Wally jokes and the team starts walking again. M’gann turns to look at the boys and can’t help but laugh when she sees Robin in Wally’s arms. She nudges Artemis to get her to turn around and see it too.

“You guys are going to be the death of me,” the omega grumbles, squirming in his friend’s arms. He knows there’s no way Wally’s putting him down though so he eventually slumps back against the older boy’s chest.

“Right back atchya, Birdbrain,” Artemis jokes.

It takes them about ten minutes to walk the mile and a half to the bioship in their post mission exhaustion. M’gann had the bioship convert two of their usual seats into cots once they’re inside. Wally sets Dick down on one of them, with his leg resting on the bed rather than dangling, as Kaldur ushers Artemis to the other.

“I can stitch myself up,” Artemis starts to protest.

“Yeah and I could have walked, but looks like neither us get what we want,” Robin smirks.

“Better get used to the princess treatment, princess,” Artemis grumbles. Robin just sticks his tongue out in response. Wally grabs Dick’s attention once again as the speedster easing his boot off.

“Sorry,” the redheaded alpha apologizes as Dick tries and fails to hide his small gasp of pain.

“It’s fine,” the younger boy insists, digging his nails into his palm as Wally rolls his sock down all the way to the ball of his foot.

“Yikes,” Wally sighs, admiring the swelling and deep bruising that’s already started.

“It’s not that bad,” the omega insists, but the sight makes him wrinkle his nose. “It looks worse than if feels.”

“Mhm,” the speedster rolls his eyes as he grabs ace bandages and instant ice packs from the cabinets. “It probably is just twisted, but you know Bat’ll want it x-rayed when we get back.” The speedster bends his friend’s knee slightly to get a better angle before he starts wrapping it.

“And here I was thinking we’d still have enough time to walk the boardwalk or something,” Dick sighs.

“You’re not gonna want to walk anywhere with this,” Wally replies, but he can’t help but smile over the fact that Dick still wants to continue their original plans for the evening. “We could always sit out and watch a movie on the beach if you want,” he adds hesitantly, not pulling his gaze away from his friend’s bruised limb.

“That’d be nice,” the younger boy answers, his tone thoughtful. Wally looks up from his unfinished work to look at his friend and makes a quick decision.

“They were for you,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. “The, uh, the flowers were for you,” he continues, immediately getting embarrassed.

“You got me flowers?” The omega asks, a blush creeping along his cheeks.

“And I didn’t have a presentation today…the suit was for you too,” Wally adds, looking down and continuing his work.

“You got me flowers and wore a suit so we could hang out tonight,” Dick states. “I-why, Walls?” He asks gently.

“I was going to ask you something,” the alpha mumbles, not looking up. He’s nearly finished anyway and he wants to make sure it’s not too tight.

Dick, putting the pieces together and permitting himself to be hopeful for once, grins. “Well?”

“Well what?” Wally asks, securing the fastening the velcro on the ace bandage once he’s done wrapping.

“Well, I can’t say yes if you don’t ask me,” Dick tells him, shuddering slightly when Wally breaks the ice pack and sets it on his ankle. The alpha looks up slowly, a hesitant smile on his face.

“Oh,” he starts unintelligently. “Um, this isn’t really how I wanted things to go… I had everything planned out, a whole evening that was really nice,” he rambles. “But, I was hoping for your permission to court you. May I?” He asks shyly.

“Duh, Wally,” Dick beams. “I’d be honored.”

The butterflies that have been bothering Wally since he woke up that morning finally start to settle as he grins down at his best friend. “Oh thank god,” the speedster laughs, running a hand through his hair as he walks to the other end of the cot where Dick is sitting rather than where his foot is resting.

“What, you couldn’t have thought I’d say no,” The omega laughs.

“It was a fear,” Wally admits, smiling down at his friend. He has a moment of hesitation before he cups the younger boy’s cheek and leans down, capturing his lips in a kiss. Dick grabs the little bit of give on Wally’s uniform and uses it to pull him closer as he returns the kiss, which lasts for a few more seconds before Dick pulls away.

“Ew, your hand is all covered in foot,” Dick laughs.

“It’s your foot,” Wally argues, but he doesn't even try to fight the laughter that bubbles out of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon on tumblr: Hi! I love your omega!dick fics so much and am so happy too see so many updates! I have a prompt (if you're not taking them now, just disregard! I didn't see any posts about them being open or closed but I'm on my phone and can't search it well). I would love to see a birdflash fic wherein Dick goes into heat around alpha!Roy or a jaydick fic where he goes into heat around alpha!Wally. The alpha nobly refrains from dick but it's a close call. Your fics are so great :)

Dick’s always had his heats down to a science. He’s been on various medications, different kinds of high grade suppressants and birth control, even scent blockers when he’s needed them, since he first presented that he can count the number of times his cycle has been off on one hand. Since he started dating Wally, the alpha has tried again and again to get him to cut back on some of the pills for health reasons. Dick had been reluctant, knowing that as soon as he did his body would be thrown out of whack.

A small part of him feared having natural heats because he’s never truly experienced one. He knew how much Wally worried over these things though, so after months of the same conversation and telling Wally he’d think about it, he finally relented. He knew his boyfriend was right, and now that he was in a stable relationship he found himself in a point in his life where he’d be comfortable coming off his suppressants, even if only for a few months at a time.

Two weeks ago, a week after his last heat, Dick sat down and had a long discussion with Leslie and Wally. He decided to come off his suppressants for the next few months to test it out and Leslie laid all the possibilities that could occur as the omega’s body adjusts to natural cycles. The doctor informed them that the first month or two could be hectic, that little things they never had to worry about before, such as stress and the other omegas Dick was around, could influence a change in cycle.

Honestly, Dick thought Leslie was over exaggerating parts, which is exactly when he wasn’t worried about agreeing to help Roy out on a two-day undercover job in Star City. Wally was more hesitant about him taking the job, but whether that was because he’d have to pretend to be Roy’s mate or because he’d just come off his suppressants Dick wasn’t really sure. In the end, Dick went with Roy and the two played house, getting all the information Roy needed for the case he was working. Everything went smoothly, until their drive back to Bludhaven.

“We’re about an hour out,” Roy says, pulling his eyes from the road briefly to spare a look at his friend in the passenger seat. Dick’s curled up in a tight ball, flushed face resting against the cool plastic of the door.

“Drive faster,” the omega replies, voice coming out in a desperate gasp.

The omega started complaining about cramps about two hours into the ride. Another half hour passed and he was begging Roy to turn up the air conditioner. Roy was cold himself at the time, but he did so without question. It wasn’t until he glanced at his friend a few minutes after that he knew Dick wasn’t alright. The younger boy’s heat started to set in fast, at just a few minutes away from the three hour mark of their trip the omega was already wrecked. His skin was feverish, the thin tee shirt he was wearing was soaked. If Roy could catch his eyes, he’s sure the man’s pupils would be blown wide. Worst of all, the omega’s scent had just started to seep through the blocker patch he’d forgotten to take off from the night before and it was clouding the car.

“Dick, why don’t you drink some water,” the archer offers, grabbing the unopened bottle from the cupholder and holding it out. The omega only shakes his head.

“Don’t want water, want Wally,” Dick says stubbornly.

Roy sighs and opens the cap anyway. “You know Wally’ll be upset if you don’t take care of yourself before you get home. He’ll uh, just have to make you wait longer so he can see to everything you’ve neglected, like hydration,” the alpha tries awkwardly.

Dick grunts but takes the bottle from him anyway, so Roy’ll count it as a win. Not being able to hold off any longer, he cracks his window, leaving Dick’s closed. The fresh air will help him keep his head on straight without letting too much of Dick’s scent out on to the highway, though with the speed he’s going it’s not likely anyone will be able to pinpoint what car it’s coming from.

“You sip on that, I’m going to make a quick phone call.” The archer grabs his phone from the center console and goes to his recent calls, clicking the name he needs and bringing the phone to his ear. He only has to mentally urge the man to pick up twice before he hears the click signaling that the call when through.

“Hey, Roy, what’s up?” Comes the speedster’s voice.

“Did you know he was going into heat?” Roy growls, though it lacks any bite.

“Going into-Shit, this is exactly what Leslie was talking about,” Wally huffs. Roy can hear the small gusts of wind over the speaker, cluing him into the fact that Wally’s pacing.

“So, I’ll take that as a no. Now who was talking about what?” Roy asks.

“His doctor told us that pretty much anything could set him off since he came off his suppressants two weeks ago,” Wally replies, having slowed down just enough to do so.

“He came off his suppressants?” The surprise in the archer’s voice is enough to get Wally to stop in his tracks.

“He didn’t tell you? He said he told you!”

“Do you think I would have asked him to come along if I knew?” The archer huffs.

“Point taken,” Wally sighs. “I told him it wasn’t a smart idea! But he insisted nothing would happen in two days! These things could be avoided if he just listened occasionally!”

“Is that Wally?” Dick pipes up, shifting in his seat so he’s now looking at Roy.

“Yeah that sounds like a you guys’ problem. One sec,” Roy replies before turning his attention to the omega. “Yes, it’s Wally, he’s gonna be waiting at home for you,” he tells the omega.

“Wanna talk to him,” Dick decides, leaning forward in attempt to grab the phone from the alpha.

“Dick, just let me finish filling him in and then you can, okay?” Roy tries, shifting the phone to his other hand so it’s farther from Dick.

“Okay,” he sighs, giving his attention back to the speedster. “We’re about-what’re you doing?” He cuts himself off looking down at the omega that’s now half in his lap.

“Wanna talk to Wally,” the omega repeats, making weak attempts to grab at the phone.

“Dick, get back in your seat,” Roy insists, trying to gently push the omega back into his seat without hurting him while also trying to stay in his lane and not drop his phone.

The omega just pushes Roy’s hand away and rearranges himself on the alpha’s lap, continuing to make grabbing motions at Roy’s phone. The alpha decides, as he practically has to hold still as his friend unknowingly grinds down on his lap, that he’s never going to let Dick live this down.

“I’m gonna knock him out,” come’s Roy’s strained voice over the phone.

“Woah, don’t you dare,” Wally answers quickly. “What’s going on?”

“He’s in my lap,” the archer grunts, ignoring the small laugh that comes from the other line. “He wants to talk to you.”

“So, give him the phone, he’ll get up,” the speedster offers, though he doesn’t sound sure even to himself. This is Dick they’re talking about, he’s not the best with personal space even when he’s coherent.

“Fine. We’re a little less than an hour away from your apartment,” Roy sighs before looking down at Dick.

“Here,” he holds out the phone, which the omega quickly grabs. “Now get back in your seat.”

Dick ignores his demand, leaning his head against Roy’s shoulder instead. “Wally?” The younger boy whines once the phone is to his ear.

“Hey babe,” the alpha replies gently. He’s far from happy with his boyfriend, but he’s not going to bring that up until his heat is over. They wouldn’t be able to have a fair conversation until then.

“Where are you?” Dick asks.

“I’m at the apartment, I’ll be here when you get home,” Wally reassures him, but it doesn’t seem to help much judging by the disappointed whimper Dick lets out. “Why don’t you do Roy a favor and move back into your seat?”

“’Cause he’s comfy,” Dick huffs as if the answer should be obvious. “Not as comfy as you, but you’re not here.”

“I know babe, I’m sorry,” the alpha sighs. He’s just happy that Dick isn’t on his own right now. Wally knows Roy’ll make sure his boyfriend gets home safely.

“But I need you,” the omega whines again. Roy bits his lip to muffle a groan as they pass over a bump in the road that caused Dick to bounce up.

“I know,” Wally replies, voice distraught. “Do me a favor? Give the phone to Roy again.”

“But-,” the omega starts, only to be cut off by his boyfriend. “Dick, I need to talk to Roy,” the alpha says sternly. Dick complies, handing the phone back to his friend.

“What’s up?” The archer asks, his voice strained.

“Pull over and text me where you are,” the speedster instructs. “I’ll run over, it’ll be quicker and easier on all of us.”

Roy thinks it over for a second before agreeing. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll send you my location.”

“See you in a few,” Wally replies before ending the call.

“What’s going on?” Dick asks, looking at Roy with pure confusion as he pulls into the shoulder.

“Wally’s gonna come get you,” the archer mumbles, not looking down at the smaller man in his lap as he sends his location to the speedster.

Dick nods before rearranging his position once again. “Okay.”

“Do you aim to make this harder on me?” The archer asks rhetorically, just a hint of actual exasperation in his tone. He’s given up on getting Dick to move but that doesn’t make the omega’s proximity or constant shifting any easier to bear. The younger boy’s scent is drifting right up into his face and Roy breathes through his mouth to avoid the brunt of it.

Roy’s stuck in this awkward position for less than a minute before there’s a quick tap at his door. He doesn’t jump at the sound, though he comes close. He relaxes when he sees Wally waiting there and unlocks the door so the speedster can pull it open.

“He’s all yours, the pain in the ass,” Roy grunts as Wally maneuvers Dick into his arms.

“You’re telling me,” Wally sighs. “Thanks Roy, for being such a good sport about this and for always showing we can count on you. He’s gonna be pretty embarrassed in a few days,” he adds.

“Not gonna lie, he was making my life difficult,” the archer admits jokingly, “but it was the situation itself, not him,” he adds, rolling his eyes. “Now get him home, but know I’m gonna give him shit for this.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Wally laughs. “Get home safe,” he adds before speeding away.


	18. Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon on tumblr: (established birdflash) What about if omega!dick and alpha!wally have been in a relationship for a while. Wally is on a mission or something when alpha!tarantula rapes dick, and when Wally comes back, he finds his mate on edge around him. When he asks what's wrong, Dick breaks down and tells Wally he cheated, but Wally knows Dick wouldn't do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not as familiar with the comics as I wish I was, only having read summaries of the most popular online so I’m probably very off. Also, I’ve never written anything involving sexual assault (it’s talked about not written but still) and I can’t say I think I did alright so I apologize in advance.

When Bludhaven burned and Dick lost everything, Wally was working with his Uncle in Central City. He didn’t catch the live feed on the news, wasn’t able to find out what happened in his boyfriend’s city until hours after the damage was done. As soon as he saw the footage, the alpha checked his phone for some form of contact, a way to know he was okay. After finding nothing from the younger man, and not getting an answer when he called four times in a row, he frantically turned to his Uncle, face pale and hands shaking. Barley waiting until the “I have to find Dick,” was out of his mouth, Wally sped off.

He laps Bludhaven four times over after starting at Dick’s apartment building, which he found in ruins. Most of the damage and civilians had been calmed down by the time he arrives, which he was grateful for. He may be a superhero and he would have helped anyone that needed his assistance, but right now Dick is his main priority. He skids to a stop after his last lap, stopping right in front of the remains of his boyfriend’s home. He pulls out his phone and finds it just as empty as before, not a sign of life from his boyfriend. The only thing restraining him from giving into the full-blown panic that’s threatening to consume him is his desperate need to find his omega.

His search moves on to his boyfriend’s safe houses. The Bludhaven hero’s most common two apartments are empty, but when the speedster gets to the third, he’s beyond relieved, at first.

“Dick?” Wally calls out hesitantly as he closes the door behind him. There’s someone huddled on the couch, sitting in the dark. The only response he gets is a sharp intake of breath, which clues Wally into the fact that something is definitely wrong.

“Dick? Are you hurt?” He asks but the omega still doesn’t answer, only curls further in on himself.

“I’m going to turn the lights on, okay? And then I can look you over,” the alpha continues. The panic that started to fade when he realized he found his boyfriend comes back full force, but he has to stay calm for Dick. The man just saw his world burn, he’s not surprised he’s in shock.

Wally flips the lights on and takes even, heavy steps towards the couch, letting the omega know where he is as he moves. The gaping tears in the other man’s uniform make Wally’s breath catch. Those tears look too deliberate for the alpha’s liking.

“Hey, Dick, look at me,” Wally calls, keeping his voice even. He kneels in front of the man, but when the omega flinches at the movement, he rushes back about two feet. Dick’s face is red and splotchy, his eyes swollen and breath coming in quick puffs.

“Look at me, please, talk to me. I’m here for you,” he adds, hating the way that his boyfriend’s face twists up in pain.

“You shouldn’t be,” Dick rasps. “You shouldn’t care,” he adds.

“Why shouldn’t I care?” The speedster asks, voicing his confusion. His boyfriend’s behavior terrifies him, squeezes at his chest with each breath he takes.

“I’m no good, I’m not good for you,” the omega insists, failing to hold back a small sob.

“No, baby. That’s not true,” Wally swears. “You’re the best for me, just what I need. But I need you to breath with me, okay? Look at me and breath with me,” the alpha coax, finally getting the omega to at least look at him.

Another cry escapes him at Wally’s words, making the alpha’s heart wrench. He wants nothing more than for his boyfriend to talk to him, to tell him what exactly happened to make him feel this way, but he can’t even try to broach that until Dick’s no longer hyperventilating.

“In through the nose,” Wally starts, catching Dick’s eye until he breathes with him. “Out through the mouth.” Dick follows the alpha’s lead, his breathing far too shaky. “Good,” the speedster praises. “Again, let’s keep breathing,” he urges.

It takes another ten minutes for Wally to get Dick’s breathing as close to a normal pace as he’s going to get.

“Okay,” Wally sighs. “Okay, why don’t you tell me what happened?”

The omega frantically shakes his head and Wally’s concerned he’s going to start hyperventilating again. The acrobat manages to choke down the panic attack that threatens to resurface but he won’t even look at his boyfriend.

“Y-you need to break up with me,” the omega whispers, only confusing Wally further.

“What? No, no, no, why would I need to do that?” Wally asks desperately. He’s caught off guard by the statement. “I’m not breaking up with you, I love you,” Wally reassures him, but that only results in another sniffle from the younger boy.

“B-Because I-I cheated Walls! I-I’m a cheater,” Dick manages through his crying.

Wally’s sure time stops. This doesn’t make any sense, Dick isn’t a cheater, he throws himself head first into his relationships. He’s had some bad relationships in the past, but none of them ended because of cheating, sure there was that time with Mirage, but that wasn’t his fault. He knows his boyfriend isn’t the type to cheat, but Dick’s words only reinforce his bad feelings from earlier.

“Dick, tell me what happened. Talk to me,” the alpha pleads. He hopes he’s wrong, he’d take the omega cheating on him over what’s going through his mind.

“I-It was Tarnatula,” Dick admits, pulling his knees tighter against his chest as the memories flood his mind once again. He can still feel her hands lingering on him and he has to fight back the bile that rises in his throat. Wally nods, letting the younger man know to continue without interrupting him.

“I-I didn’t stop her. I-I could have stopped her a-and I didn’t. I killed him,” Dick mumbles, tugging at his hair. “I killed him.”

“Who, who died? How’d he die?” Wally needs him to continue, needs to hear the rest of the story. Dick is the furthest thing from a killer, it goes against the man’s morals. None of Dick’s story adds up, the pieces he’s leaving for Wally to put together sound nothing like Dick.

“B-blockbuster,” Dick stutters. Blockbuster, the one that’s been tormenting Dick and trying to tear his life to shreds. “H-he was shot.”

“Did you shoot him?” Wally asks.

“N-no, Tarantula did,” he admits, but he knows immediately where Wally is going with this and continues before he can. “B-but I didn’t stop her!”

“But you didn’t pull the trigger, Dick. You didn’t kill him.”

Dick just shakes his head again, mumbling about how it’s all his fault.

“Dick, what happened after she shot him?”

“I-I couldn’t move. S-There were sirens t-though, so she pulled me away, up to the roof,” Dick continues. “I-I didn’t w-want to go with her,” he admits. “B-but I let her drag me anyway.” The omega starts to rub at his eyes, his body shaking with silent sobs. “A-and then I-I cheated,” he whimpers.

Wally didn’t think it was possible for his heart to break any further tonight, but he’s proven wrong by everything his boyfriend isn’t saying.

“Dick, that’s not cheating,” Wally insists. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You just said you didn’t want to go with her.”

“I-I told her no, Walls, b-but it happened anyway. I s-still cheated on you,” Dick manages.

“Baby, please listen to me,” the alpha begs. “That’s not cheating. You know what that is, you know you didn’t choose that. Cheating is a choice, you didn’t get a choice in what she did to you.” He keeps his voice soft, hiding away all the anger he feels towards this Tarantula for fear of scaring Dick.

As much as he tries to convince his mate, the omega’s doubt is too overpowering. He knows better than to think he’s going to change Dick’s mind and opinion of himself only hours after the encounter, but he’s not going to let the man he loves destroy himself with his thoughts.

“Dick, do you want to go get changed? Want me to pick out sweatpants and a tee shirt?” He offers, earning a nod from the omega.

“I want to shower,” Dick says after a moment. “I-I’m gonna shower.”

Wally knows what Dick means by that, he doesn’t want to pursue this. As both a cop and a vigilante, the omega knows that a rape kit has to be done before a shower. Dick’s probably worried about his identity, and his family, and a whole slew of other things that Wally wishes weren’t factors. He doesn’t want to urge Dick in any direction, the situation is entirely his to make and the omega seems to have settled on his decision. With a nod and a sigh, Wally stands.

“Okay, go shower and I’ll get you clothes. I’ll have some tea ready for you when you get out,” Wally tells the omega. He can tell from the omega’s body language that Dick isn’t comfortable moving around him just yet, he knows better than to take it personally. He goes into the bedroom, giving Dick the space he needs to move around freely, and searches through the draws. He pulls out a pair of sweatpants and one of his own tee shirts that somehow found it’s way here, hoping that his lingering scent on it will provide the comfort he can’t offer Dick right now without possibly sending him into another panic.

Once he hears the bathroom door shut and the water turn on, he leaves the bedroom for the kitchen and sets the kettle on to boil.

Dick’s avoidance of physical contact with him  lasts for just over two months, which is much less time than he was expecting. He lets Dick make all of the first moves, lets Dick decide their boundaries. The first big step he manages is curling into Wally’s side on the couch one afternoon and the action catches the alpha by surprise but he doesn’t let it show. He’s not going to pretend that the omega is better, the situation he went through isn’t just something you recover from without time and help. Though he has to hide most of the story from them, not trusting the confidentiality thanks to Batman, he’s started to talk to a therapist who’s been helping him with his recovery. Wally knows they’re nowhere near better, Dick might never fully get there, but he’s going to stay by his side no matter what, helping him get closer and closer every day.


	19. Not So Lonely on My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon commented: Loved this!  
> Could you do one where after the end of season two of YJ Dick finds out he’s pregnant and having to cope with it wothoit wally, please?   
> Sorry if the plot is a bit over used, you don’t have so do it if you think it is..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I definitely want to continue this!

The first month he missed his heat, it was just before the climax of the Reach Invasion. He was preoccupied, he didn’t even realize he was supposed to be in heat until it the next week. The month after that he was mourning the loss of his mate. Wally had died just weeks before and he was distraught. His body recognized the loss of its alpha and adjusted accordingly, sparing him from the pain a heat without him would bring. He heard it often enough, didn’t see a reason to question it. He was just thankful he wouldn’t have to go through heat alone, knowing it would only be another constant reminder that his mate was gone.

As the third month rolled around, he decided it was time he when back on his suppressants. Wally was gone and he wasn’t ready to handle a heat on his own, especially not a natural heat. He could skip a few heats with his suppressants, he wouldn’t have to deal with them for a few months that way. He went to Leslie, who was thankfully understanding, and she ran some blood work so she could prescribe the right medication according to his levels.

When Leslie looks over the results the day after Dick’s visit, she immediately dreads making that call to him. The young man has been through so much pain and suffering, and now she’ll have to deliver the news that might just break him. She’s left without a choice though; the omega needs to know so he can make arrangements with work and appointments he might need. Hell, he’ll need time to process the situation and make his decisions.

The beta stops stalling and dials the omega’s number. He picks up on the third ring, the gruff hello he offers as a greeting cluing her into the fact he probably didn’t sleep.

“Dick, it’s Leslie,” the doctor greets. “I’m calling about your bloodwork.”

“Hi Leslie,” the omega replies and she can’t get the image of the dark circles under his eyes from the day before out of her mind. “What about it?”

“Some of your levels need work. Your calcium, protein, and iron are low, which doesn’t surprise me. You’ll need to get those up, start taking better care of yourself,” Leslie informs him. She’d seen how sickly he looked yesterday, he’s not coping well. She’s afraid to see how the news is going to affect him.

“Okay,” the omega sighs. “I’ll get them up, don’t worry. I’ll eat some red meat and drink my milk.” He may have been neglecting some parts of his health lately, but he’s getting back on track. It’s not like anyone’s really been giving him a choice. “Did you fill my script?” He asks.

“Dick, there isn’t a reason for me to fill your script,” the doctor admits, hating the way it makes the omega freeze up.

“Leslie, what do you mean?” She can tell he’s figuring it out for himself, his breathy reply practically begging for her to be wrong.

“Dick, you’re pregnant, you don’t have to worry about your heats right now. I’m not sure how far along, you’ll need to make an appointment with an OB, at least for an initial visit and then you can figure things out from there,” she confesses, causing the young man’s breath to catch.

“I-I’m,” he starts, clearly at a loss for words. She can practically see the weight rest on his shoulders as he exhales, sees how he rubs at his face in attempt to hold himself together. She thinks she hears him mutter ‘three months’ to himself, but she can’t be sure. “Leslie, I need to go,” he gasps out, ending the call before the doctor can reply.

Dick stands frozen in the center of the living room of the apartment he once shared with Wally, struggling to hold the last piece of himself together. He feels the room start to close in on him, the walls threatening to crush him as his breathing shakes. His hand tightens around his phone and to keep himself from being pulled into the anxiety that threatens to swallow him whole, he dials the number of the one person he feels like talk to right now.

 A shaking hand brings the phone to his ear as it starts to ring, once, twice, before the other line picks up.

“Roy, I need you,” the omega manages, his voice shaky but stronger than he thought himself capable of right now. He’s fights back the tears that threaten to spill. He’s doesn’t want to cry, he has to be strong.

“I’ll be right there,” the alpha tells him immediately. This is different from Dick’s usual bad day phone call, he’s outright asking for Roy to come over, not bothering with his usual beating around the bush, apologies, and “neverminds”.

When Roy arrives, after having pushed Lian on to Dinah for the time being, he finds the omega sitting stock still on the couch, staring blankly down at the phone in his hands. His distraught scent lingers in the apartment but his face is void of emotion. “Dick, what’s going on?”

The younger man’s head snaps up when his friend speaks, as if he didn’t notice his entrance beforehand. Either he was waiting for Roy to break the silence or he genuinely didn’t hear the archer come in. Both options cause worry to coil around the alpha’s stomach. The look Dick gives him has Roy moving to his side in an instant.

“Dick?” The alpha asks, his larger hand awkwardly falling to rest on one of the omega’s. He’s never sure how to offer his support when the younger boy gets like this. He almost prefers the crying days, at least he knows Dick just wants to be held on those days. Or days filled with screaming, when the omega just needs to yell until his throat is raw and pound at Roy’s chest until he tires himself out. It’s the silence that throws him off.

The omega turns his hand over in Roy’s, squeezing gently to show he heard the older man. He looks from his phone to their hands, not feeling confident enough to look at his older friend without breaking down. “I’m pregnant,” he breathes, squeezing his eyes shut. It pains him to say it out loud, as if releasing it into the air is what makes it a reality.

The alpha sucks in a deep breath as he lets the man’s confession settle heavy on his chest. He drops the smaller man’s hand to drape his arm over his shoulder and pull him to his chest. “Oh, Dick,” he says gently.

Dick turns, burying his face in the alpha’s chest, and takes a deep breath. “I-I’m pregnant a-and he’s gone,” he stutters, struggling to hold back his tears at this point. “I’m all alone.”

“Hey, you’re not alone, okay? No one’s going to leave you to do this on your own,” he reassures the younger boy. “I’ll be around for everything, okay? Doctor’s appointments, morning sickness, even the late-night cravings. Every step of the way.  And you have your family, and the team, Barry and Iris, everyone’s going be supporting you the whole way.” He runs a hand down the younger man’s back. “Only time you’ll be alone is when you want to be, okay?”

The control Dick had over his tears breaks and the alpha feels wet spots form on his shirt at the same time he feels the smaller man’s body shake with silent sobs.

“T-they’re never going t-to get to know him,” Dick sniffles, taking another deep breath of Roy’s scent to help calm him. “This baby w-won’t know how a-amazing their dad was.”

“Of course, they will, we’re all going to pass on his memory,” Roy insists. “They’re going to hear every story, see every picture. They’re going to worship their dad, both of them.”

“H-he really wanted to be a d-dad. He s-said he was nervous though, d-didn’t want to screw up,” the omega admits. “He wouldn’t h-have though, he would have b-been great. A-and now he doesn’t g-get that, we don’t get that. Walls g-get deprived f-fatherhood and this baby gets deprieved a fath-father.”

“I know it’s not fair, none of this is fair,” Roy acknowledges. “Wally deserved to live and this baby deserves both of it’s amazing parents, but it has you and you have an army behind you. You have been so strong,” he soothes. “You just need to keep moving, Wally would want you to keep moving.”

“I-I know,” the omega nods. “But it’s exhausting R-Roy. I don’t know h-how to get through this.”

“By leaning on the people around you, let us help you. You don’t have to shoulder this whole thing on your own,” the alpha insists, pulling back enough to look down at the omega’s face.

“Okay?” He asks, getting a nod in response.

When Jason walks in that evening, arms loaded up with grocery bags, the first thing he notices is the emotional pain that clings to his brother’s scent. His eyes roam over the room as he kicks his shoes off in the hallway, stopping when he spots the two figures on the couch. He catches Roy’s eye and nods his greeting as he continues to the kitchen.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude. Brought stuff for dinner,” the alpha says, placing the plastic bags on the counter.

“Hey Jay,” Dick calls, his voice hoarse from crying. “You’re not intruding.”

The alpha only grunts in response. It’s obvious his brother isn’t okay and he hovers in between the kitchen and the living room as he thinks of how to address it. Emotional conversations are out of his comfort zone but he’s been caving more often when it comes to Dick. He shoots a look over his brother’s head, asking Roy if he should bring it up, and when the redheaded alpha nods, Jason clears his throat.

“Big bird, everything okay?” He asks hesitantly, stepping fully into the living room so he can see Dick and the omega can see him.

He watches as his older brother pulls away from their friend, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah,” he mumbles, his voice lacking any confidence.

“Are you sure?” Jason tries again. He sees what little resolve Dick had crumble as the man shakes his head.

“I’m pregnant,” the omega mutters. The alpha almost doesn’t catch it, probably wouldn’t have heard it if not for his training, but when he processes the statement the “Oh shit,” tumbles out before he can stop himself.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Jason’s quick to cover up. “I just wasn’t expecting that,” he admits.

“It’s fine,” Dick sighs. “Neither was I honestly. Leslie called t-this morning.”

Roy’s just happy that Jason’s little slip didn’t send the omega back into a panic. He’s spent the day talking Dick through his different emotional responses and he’ll be crushed if Dick starts crying about how he’s not going to be a good dad again.

“How’re ya holding up?” Jason questions, though he doesn’t even have to take in his appearance to know the answer isn’t ‘good’.

“I’m all over the place,” the omega states, surprising them both with a small laugh. “I’m a goddamn disaster, Jay.”

“That’s fine,” Jason shrugs. “Plenty of time to work on that. Gotta start small and work our way up to the big league. Take it from me,” he adds.  “Dinner seems like a good starting point, what do ya say?”

Dick finds himself smiling, just barely, up at his brother. He’s reminded by the two alphas around him how great his support group is. They let him handle things as he needs to, if it’s within reason, but they’re around to help him back on to his feet once he finishes. Without fail they're right back with him the next day to do it all over again. “Dinner’s a good start,” he agrees.


End file.
